Hidden Past
by Bboyz
Summary: Chapter eight: The group are reunited and are explained the true powers of thier elements. I'm not that good with summaries so this will probably sound stupid. Just read the story to find out!
1. 1 Hidden Past Prologue

Bboyz: Hey guyz... So, here's my fic. It's not my first fic. For those people who have read my previous work, sorry I had to delete it. There were some problems with it (it was original... just some other problem, nothing wrong with copyrights and stuff). So, here's something new from me...  
  
Jenrya: So, you've decided to right a Jenruki. At last.........  
  
Bboyz: Who said anything like that? This fic is......... I won't really give out the info on couplings yet......... There won't be any coupling in the first few chapters except for the obvious one, Jurato.  
  
Jenrya: Why are you torturing me? Tell me now!  
  
Bboyz: Nope......... Ok, disclaimers! I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Got that?!?!?!  
  
Hidden Past: Hidden Past Prologue  
  
Rika Nonaka, a normal 15 year old girl. She had urban red hair which was tied back into a ponytail. He eyes were violet, as cold as her attitude. After the adventure in the digital world and the battle with D- Reaper, she was more open to the people around her although she was still cold towards others.  
  
====== ====== ======  
  
Rika was alone in the woods. She saw something sparkling behind the bushes in front of her. As always, she took the chance and advanced to see what it was. She made her way through the rough bushes and found herself in front of a huge sparkling serene lake. The water was crystal clear and was lapping against the earth. The marine creatures raced under the surface, swimming, hiding and circling the huge rocks in the water. Rika felt an aura that was familiar coming from the lake. She took her chance and stepped into the lake.  
  
At once, the water became rough and the lapping became hard. The water rose to her knee where she was standing. Rika closed her eyes and began to glow. Her ponytail fell and her hair hung just above shoulder level. She glowed in tune with the lake as a huge boulder began to rise out of the water. She opened her eye and saw.........  
  
====== ====== ======  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Rika opened her eyes. She bolted up and found herself in her bedroom. She brushed some strand of hair off her forehead and found herself sweating. She pressed her alarm clock to make it stop ringing. It was 6 in the morning. It was a routine for her to wake earlier than the others. She believed in 'The early bird catches the worm'. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to have her daily bath.  
  
"Was that a dream? Was it a nightmare? Or was it trying to tell me something?" Rika asked herself as she got out of her bathroom. She slipped into her school uniform and walk out into the garden. She sat down on the bridge that was above their fish pond. Her grandmother had this house for a long time now.  
  
This property has been under the Nonaka's name for several generations now so the whole house looks like a scene from an ancient Japanese movie. Although it looked old, Rika loved every bit of it. It gives her inner peace just sitting in the garden. She studied her reflection in the water. She them fed the fish in the pond. They had huge kois in the pond, all have lived for a long time, nearly as long as Rika has lived (A/N: ok, fish don't live long I think so 15 years is quite long).  
  
"Is there something wrong Rika?" asked an old friend of hers from the tree behind her. Rika closed her eyes and smiled. She answered the question with a nod.  
  
"It's nothing big though so don't go troubling yourself about it Renamon. I only had a strange dream........." Rika added. Renamon nodded and teleported next to her partner. Rika stood up. She walked into the house with Renamon. Neither Rika nor Renamon (A/N: yep, Renamon's guard was probably down this morning.........) noticed that Mrs Nonaka was listening to every word they said (A/N: Rika's grandmother. Her mother's Ms Nonaka. Anyone that knows their dubbed or Japanese names are welcome to help).  
  
Mrs Nonaka sighed. She looked hard at her garden. She closed her eyes and focused. Then, she opened her eyes and sighed again.  
  
"The time is nearing. She's ready for it, I hope", Mrs Nonaka said as she walked back into their house.  
  
"Hey Grandma, is something wrong? You look like you have something bottled up inside of you. Want to share it with me?" Rika asked cheerfully as her grandmother entered the kitchen. Mrs Nonaka shook her head and put on a false smile.  
  
"Everything's fine Rika. Aren't you going to leave early today? You do have morning duties at school today haven't you?" Mrs Nonaka asked. Rika nodded. They ate breakfast in silence. Renamon left first, followed by Rika.  
  
--- Central Park | West Shinjuku ---  
  
Rika made her way to school. After graduating from a private elementary school, she went to a normal Junior High with all the other tamers, except for Ryo who is a few year older than them. On her way to school, she stopped at the park to enjoy the morning view of Central Park.  
  
"Hey, Rika! You're up early as usual", a familiar voice called out from behind her. She turned around and found herself in front of one of her best friends, Henry.  
  
Henry had dark blue hair and misty grey eyes. He is a little taller than Rika. Henry has change from the days fighting the D-Reaper. Henry is now more social and friendlier than ever. He's quite popular with the girls at the school who were jealous of Rika's and Henry's friendship. He is now a star player of the school's basketball team and also the chairman of the school computer club.  
  
"I don't remember you having morning duties today", Rika said. Henry smiled.  
  
"I don't have morning duties. Just thought I'd have a few minutes on my own here. It's kind of mad at home with Suzy, Terriermon and Lopmon having breakfast. I'm also meeting Takato. He has some problem with his additional math", answered Henry.  
  
"Figures........." Rika replied. Henry chuckled. Rika always tormented Takato with his clumsiness but Henry was always there to back him up. Rika smiled and left Henry at the bench.  
  
====== ====== ======  
  
"Where am I?" Henry thought to himself. He found himself in a cave. In front of him were paintings, all in symbols which he can't really make out. He saw a glowing symbol and felt the urge to touch it. Henry touched the symbol and felt waves running into his body. The whole cave lit up with green shining symbols. Henry glowed in tune with the in carved symbols. He opened his eyes and saw a new doorway opened in front on him.  
  
Henry took his hand of the cave wall and made his way into the new opening. He was blinded by green light. He covered his eyes with his hands. He then felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
====== ====== ======  
  
"Wake up Henry! Don't doze off at a time like this. I need your help for goodness sake! It's additional math second period today and I only have this problem I haven't solved. Are you alright?" Takato asked as he shook his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I probably just dozed off back then", Henry replied, shaking the dream off his head. He then helped Takato out with the additional math problem.  
  
Takato Matsuda had brown hair which sparkled in the sun. He has brownish red eyes; some might say its ruby. Takato is now into sports. He plays for the school soccer and basketball team. He has the same height as Henry and they are both best friend since the D-Reaper incident.  
  
"I see Guilmon helped you out with your homework", Henry laughed as he was peanut butter on one of Takato's book. Takato sighed and wiped the remaining of the peanut butter off his book.  
  
"Sometimes, he's too helpful", Takato replied and the both laughed. After helping out with Takato's homework, they both made their way to school.  
  
--- Shinjuku Junior High | West Shinjuku ---  
  
"Hey guys, what took you so long? You didn't........." Kazu asked them. Henry blushed furiously, thinking of what Kazu suspected. Takato went boiling red.  
  
"Don't you think we have enough common sense not to do that thing you were about to say?" Takato asked, steam coming out of his ears. Henry was glad Takato was Takato.  
  
"Yeah, and he's already taken!" Henry added. Takato blushed furiously at this statement. Henry knew that he wasn't supposed to say that but it actually made Kazu and Kenta laugh. Henry joined in.  
  
"And here she comes", Kenta said as Jeri skipped her way to join the other tamers. He whistled cheerfully as she hopped her way there.  
  
Kazu was still as mischievous as he was back then. The only thing different with him was his grades. Even though Kazu looks like a guy who doesn't have a care for education, deep down he care a whole lot but sometimes, it does make people wander how all those information leak into his brain with him being hardheaded.  
  
Kenta however has changed a lot. He looks a lot cooler then we was back then with his new frameless glasses. His grades are among the top ten students of the school, alongside Rika, Henry and Kazu. Kenta is also the president of the chemistry club of their school.  
  
Jeri is still the happy-go-lucky girl that she has always been. She wears clothes kind of like Rika nowadays ever since they became close friends. She usually wears casual bottoms and tops with plain designs on them. Her hair is still the ponytail to one side. She's the head of her school's cheerleading squad.  
  
"Don't you think it's time for us to head into class?" Jeri asked Takato as she took him by the hand and led him to their first class. Takato blushed furiously which mad the other three tamers laughed.  
  
"She has a point though. It is History first period. Don't want Mrs. Yagami to bite our head off, do we?" Henry asked. The other boys nodded and the trio walked into their first class together. Most of the Tamer had the same classes together.  
  
--- History Class | West Shinjuku High ---  
  
"That was as boring as ever........." Rika said as she finished her history assignment. As usual, she saw that Henry has already dozed off with work already done in front of his sleepy head. Kazu and Kenta are joking around with their work with Mrs. Yagami breathing down their neck while Jeri was still concentrating on scribbling her assignment down on paper while Takato......... There's something weird about Takato. He was staring into space. Even though it was like him to be careless but he doesn't usually space out like that.........  
  
====== ====== ======  
  
Takato looked around him. He was located in a deserted dark gloomy room. A ray of light shone above his head. It made highlights on his dusty brown hair. Takato scanned through the room, in search of anything he could make out. Takato stood up.  
  
Suddenly, the whole room spun before him. The whole room disappeared into thin air and left Takato surrounded by green trees and colourful flowers. He walked on the moist thick grass towards a huge bolder. The bolder cracked and shone brightly, blinding Takato with flashing white light.  
  
"Mr. Matsuda. Are you with us?" asked Mrs. Yagami who has had enough of Kazu and Kenta's tantrums. Takato shook his head. He looked down to his History assignment, finding it half finished.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Yagami. Just had one of my day dreams, nothing serious to worry about, really........." Takato said sarcastically which made Kazu and Kenta burst into laughter. Mrs. Yagami shook her head, giving up with putting up with the trio.  
  
--- Guilmon's Den | Central Park ---  
  
"Henry, I think I have something to tell you........." Rika said. She and Henry were alone, waiting for Takato to arrive. Henry was leaning against the wall, looking down at his feet. He then looked up into Rika's violet orbs. Henry was about to open his mouth when Takato raced up into the den.  
  
"I need to ask you about something!" Takato puffed as he halted from his run. Henry got up from his position. He walked straight past the two tamer, who were wandering what their friends was about to do.  
  
"I think I know why you two wanted to talk......... You both had a strange dream right?" Henry asked, still looking away from both his best friends. Rika and Takato stood up, shocked at Henry's answer.  
  
"How did you know?" Rika asked. Takato was about to ask the same question but Rika silenced him. Henry turned around to face both of his best friends.  
  
"I had a strange dream as well........." Henry answered. The trio of tamers looked down to their feet. They were clueless at what their dreams meant, and what message it was supposed to tell them. Takato's face bolted up as he heard a scream coming from somewhere nearby. He felt something was coming towards them.  
  
"Takatomon! There is something wrong going to happen", said a red digimon, appearing out of the bushes. Takato's face went down again. His partner sensed something, meaning something going to happen, yet again.  
  
"Rika, you better be on your guard", said Renamon as she appeared behind Rika. Rika nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"Henry!!!" shouted Terriermon from down the stairs that led to the den. Henry went out and grabbed his partner to join the others in the den. Henry laughed at the rabbit partner of his. With his short legs, it was amazing that the rabbit could get there at a short length of time. Terriermon knew what Henry was thinking and gave him a gentle friendly slap on the face. Rika and Takaro realized what had happened and they both tried their hardest not to laugh.  
  
"What happened?" Takato asked as Guilmon started to get angry. Renamon and Terriermon made the same look which indicates danger's approaching. The tamers felt an aura hurdling towards them at an extremely high speed. They turned around only to find themselves blinded by bright white light.  
  
Bboyz: That's all for this chapter......... please read and review. I request at least 5 reviews for another chapter to be posted up.........  
  
Jenrya: You know you won't get that much reviews......... You should be happy with just one.........  
  
Bboyz: sigh......... 


	2. The Elemental Quest

Bboyz: Ok, this chapter has been re-written. Thanks for your help foe. Anyway, most of it is similar, just a few minor changes when they meet Ray and stuff.........  
  
= = =  
  
Bboyz: Wow......... My fic is loved (cries happily).  
  
Jenrya: He would like to dedicate his thank you to everyone who reviewed especially to his first three reviewers OmnicromXR, Rufus008 and foe and thanks for your help with the names.........  
  
Bboyz: Here's the second part of Hidden Past.........and to OmnicromXR and other readers who are wandering about the pairing, this fic is (hopefully) yaoi and shounen-ai friendly and vice versa to the opposite of those two.  
  
Jenrya: Yippee! I wonder who I get paired up with.........  
  
Bboyz: You can wander for a long time since I won't give you any clue of the pairings until the time comes.........  
  
Jenrya: Ok, ok......... Continue to torture me mentally. Here's the disclaimer. Bboyz DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON.  
  
Bboyz: I was going to do that! (Runs after Jenrya with a baseball bat)  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hidden Past: The Elemental Quest.........  
  
Rika opened her eyes, only to find her face against the ground. She got up and brushed of the dirt that was on her. She looked around her. She saw Renamon standing next to her, smiling to find her tamer awake. Rika saw both Guilmon and Terriermon trying to wake Takato and Henry, who were still unconscious.  
  
Rika scanned through the scene, trying to figure out where they were brought. She searched high and low for any clue for their whereabouts. She looked at her partner. The fox digimon just sighed. Rika knew what that meant.  
  
"Where on earth are we?" Takato asked as soon as he got dirt of his face. He stood up next to Guilmon. Henry got up and sat next to Terriermon and brushed dirt of his and terriermon's body.  
  
"We're not on earth, that's for sure........." Henry stated. Rika nodded. They were not exactly on earth with al the glowing moving dust circles.  
  
"We're definitely in the digital world........." Rika answered. Takato looked dumbstruck. Henry closed his eyes and nodded. Rika turned around to face her partner.  
  
"Have you surveyed the area yet Renamon?" Rika asked. Renamon shook her head and went straight away to survey the area. Renamon hoped on top of a small hill and transported onto the tallest tree she could find.  
  
"Do you have any ideas why we were brought here?" Takato asked Henry who was still sitting with his partner. Henry shook his head. Rika did the same. Renamon hoped of the tree and appeared next to Rika.  
  
"So, do you know where we are?" Rika asked her partner. Renamon nodded.  
  
"I think we're on File Island. I've never been here but I've heard stories about it. From what I heard, File Island is one of the landmarks of the digital world. Why? I don't know for sure......... It's connected to a bigger island called server" Renamon explained.  
  
The tamers didn't know what else to do. They just nodded at everything Renamon told them. Terreirmon seemed curious as the word 'File Island' was mentioned.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Henry asked his partner.  
  
"Well, there's a nursery for unborn and fresh digimon called the 'Primary Village'. It's a real cool place I've heard about. A lot of famous digimon were hatched there........." Terriermon explained. Henry nodded.  
  
"Well, there's a place we can go to. It's better than standing here doing nothing........." Takato suggested.  
  
"Goggle-head, sometimes I think there's really a brain inside your head........." Rika said. Takato fumed and started to chase Rika. Henry sweat drops and followed calmly behind his two crazy friends. The digimons decided to have a little fun and followed Takato, except for Renamon of course.  
  
"Those two are quite a team, aren't they Renamon?" Henry said to Renamon who was walking next to him. Renamon nodded.  
  
"Come on Henry!" shouted Terriermon. Henry nodded at Renamon and they both raced to reach the others. Even though Henry is more athletic nowadays, Renamon is still faster than he is.  
  
Henry was dumbstruck at what he saw in front of him. There were eggs everywhere with different colours and patterns. Henry saw that his two friends were also dumbstruck by the view. Even Takato had forgotten to get Rika.  
  
"So, this is the Primary Vilage........." Renamon said. Terriermon smiled and nodded. He danced around the eggs that were near them until he was shocked by a thunderbolt.  
  
"Aww......... What was that for? Where did it come from?" Terriermon shouted angrily. Henry pointed to a red fox-like digimon that attacked Terriermon.  
  
"Elecmon......... Don't you remember me? It's me, Terriermon!" Terriemron explained. Elecmon froze in motion. He then rose from where he stood and looked at Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon? As in the Terriermon who help me with the hundred little fresh digimon going wild?" Elecmon asked. Terriermon nodded. Then Elecmon hugged Terriermon and they both danced around the digieggs.  
  
"So, I take it you two know each other", Henry stated. Terriermon stopped dancing and smiled. He introduced the rest of the gang to Elecmon who smiled and apologized for his earlier behaviour.  
  
"Oh, there're some visitors waiting at the nursery. I think they're tamers too........." Elecmon said to the group. The group nodded and followed Elecmon to the nursery.  
  
--- Digimon Nursery | Primary Village ---  
  
"This is A. Can you pronounce it? A, A is for Aidramon. Now say it with me", said a familiar voice from inside the nursery. The tamers ran inside and found one of their friends teaching the newly born digimons the alphabet. Rika and Henry laughed at the sight.  
  
"So Akiyama, you do know the alphabet........." Rika stated. Ryo looked up to find three of his friends standing at the doorway, two laughing at him hysterically while the other trying to hold back his partner from accidentally stepping on the tiny newly born digimon.  
  
"I thought that was you who can never memorize the alphabet", Ryo snapped back, which made Rika fume. Henry laughed even harder. Rika gave him a punch on the arm which made him silent.  
  
Ryo was taller than all of them because of their age difference. He is now studying in one of Tokyo's top universities, taking computer courses. His hair is still brown and spiky and it glitters a golden colour in the sun. His eyes were ruby blue while his skin was still tanned. He usually wears his casual clothes which are his red turtleneck and his brown cargos.  
  
"When did you get here?" Henry asked.  
  
"Umm......... I don't really know. I was doing some research and then I was here. Monodramon was with me but I don't know where he's gotten to now", Ryo explained.  
  
"What'll happen to you if you don't get back soon? Won't you get scolded for skipping lectures?" Takato asked.  
  
"Nah, its half term now so we're on holiday......... What about you guys?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Our holiday starts today thankfully", Rika answered. She was still mad at Ryo because of the remark he made about her but she knew he was only joking. They both knew that.  
  
"Suzy, what are you doing here?" Henry asked as he saw his sister running into the nursery holding a Snowbotamon. Suzy smiled as she saw her brother.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know Onii-san. I was walking home when my D-Arc suddenly reacted to something. I ran home to ask you about it but when I reached the apartment, I was confronted by Lopmon and we both got swallowed in this bright light......... and here we are!" Suzy explained. Henry sweat dropped. He wondered how sometimes Suzy can talk a whole lot with only one breathe.  
  
"Ryo, what's wrong with this Snowbotamon?" Jeri asked as she stepped into the nursery, pointing at the digimon in Suzy's arms. The others looked shocked at the sight of Jeri.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost", Jeri said.  
  
"We didn't know you were here too........." Takato explained and blushed at the way Jeri was looking at him.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Kazu and Kenta in the park. Then out D-Arc beeped and we were all transported here", Jeri asked.  
  
"You mean that Ryo fanatic is here too?" Rika asked, somewhat amused. Kazu and Kenta sped into the nursery after hearing the comment about Kazu.  
  
"I told you it was her........." Kenta said to Kazu. Kazu sighed. He didn't know how to counter what Rika had commented at him so he just smiled.  
  
"Do you know why we're here?" Kazu asked Takato and Henry who replied with a no. Ryo didn't know either and Suzy didn't have a clue.  
  
"I think I know........." said Elecmon. The tamers looked at him. "There's a rumour going around that there's a group of human who are terrorizing the digiworld, in search of a digimon I suppose. The rumour said that the digimon hasn't been born yet. A lot of villages have been destroyed in central........."  
  
"Why weren't we aware of this situation sooner?" Renamon asked. Elecmon shrugged.  
  
"I was confronted by one of the four sovereign digimon. They told me that the egg is located on this very island in this village. Which one, they can't identify. The Harmonious Ones has put a force field guarding this village. So far, File Island hasn't been attacked yet. You were probably called because there's a threat or something........." Elecmon added.  
  
"Are the group you talked about before are tamers?" Rika asked.  
  
"No, but they do have supernatural powers, some are similar to the ones of digimon", Elecmon explained, "They call themselves 'The Dark Elements'".  
  
"The Dark Elements eh?" Ryo said sarcastically. Kazu and Kenta laughed. Henry and Takato wandered what the group of humans with supernatural powers was like. To tell you the truth, they couldn't really imagine it. They all stopped at what they were doing when bright lights shone in from the door.  
  
"That probably a messenger from the Harmonious Ones......... You all should go to talk to them........." Elecmon said.  
  
The tamers raced out of the nursery, only to be confronted by a hooded figure. The figure was the height of Henry and was dressed in a white hooded robe.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenta asked. The hooded figure took of his hood to reveal himself. The tamers were shocked to find that he was a human teenager, just like them.  
  
"Hi guys! So you must be the tamers the Harmonious Ones were talking about. Quite a big bunch........." The boy said.  
  
"And you must be one of those comedians rejects........." Rika replied rudely. Ryo and Henry stared at Rika. "What? At least he could have introduced himself first........."  
  
"She's right. I apologize for my rudeness......... I'm Ray Chong", Ray introduced himself.  
  
"You seem familiar. Have we met before?" Henry asked. Ray nodded.  
  
"I'm your cousin......... Don't you remember?" Ray asked. Henry looked confused. Suzy didn't say much.  
  
"You're my cousin from Malaysia right?" Henry asked. Ray nodded. Henry went up to Ray and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"What was that for?" Ray asked.  
  
"Payback for your 'accident' on my 7th birthday. I seem to recall a certain someone sliced my cake before I even blew out the candles........." Henry replied and laughed. He then helped his cousin up and hugged him.  
  
"So you still remember........." Ray said.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt your happy family act but weren't you supposed to tell us something? Or did you come here to meet Henry?" Kazu asked. Henry turned and returned to where he was standing with his friends.  
  
"Oh yes, as you probably know by now, you were called because of the 'Dark Elements'. They are terrorizing the digital world in search for the key to unlock the gate of dimensions", Ray explained.  
  
"The Gate of Dimensions?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Yes, the Gate of Dimensions. This digital world co-exists besides many other digital worlds. Only the Harmonious Ones have the control over all the dimensions. With unlocking the gate, they can unite with the evils of the other dimensions. Your job is to prevent all this from happening. Simple eh?" Ray joked.  
  
"Seems quite easy to me........." Suzy said. The other tamers laughed quietly under their breathe.  
  
"What are they actually looking for?" Kenta asked.  
  
"They are looking for a digimon. What digimon I don't know. It is said that this digimon will hatch with a key and it'll belong to a new tamer", Ray explained. The tamers nodded. "The key is the new tamer's D- Arc. The dark elements have to find 4 gem stones for the D-Arc to actually unlock the gate. If this happens, then......... I don't really know what to say........."  
  
"You have done your job Ray......... You can return to Infinity Mountain at once", a deep voice said from above. Ray knew that the voice belonged to one of the Harmonious Ones, Orphanimon. Ray took out his D-Arc and pressed a few buttons before he disappeared.  
  
"Tamers. Are you ready to save the digital world?" said the voice. The Tamers nodded. Then, an angel-like digimon descended from above the clouds. She had blue armor with ten golden metal wings and holds a golden javelin. Henry took out his D-Arc.  
  
"Orphanimon, a mega holy angel digimon. This vaccine typed digimon is said to be legendary and it's the evolved form of Angewoman. Its attacks are unknown", read the D-Arc.  
  
"Digimon Tamers. I will tell you your whole mission. Inside of you lies an element of good that will help you against evil. What those elements are for you to discover for yourself. You mission is to unlock your own elements and get to the gate of dimensions before the dark elements reaches it. If everything goes well, that will be your goal. If not, you'll meet me again someday. Hirokazu, Kenta and Jeri, you three are needed atop Infinity Mountain. Your task will be explained then", Orphanimon said as she raised her hand towards the tamers.  
  
A blinding light comes out of Orphanimon's hand and swallowed the three tamers and their partners inside. The light then formed a bubble and floated up to Infinity Mountain. Orphanimon turned back to face the rest of the tamers.  
  
"Ryo, your D-Arc holds the key to the gate of dimensions, similar to the ones of the Dark Elements. Your task is to find the four gems of each of Central's region. Your D-Arc can change into a sword for fighting. Soon, the egg will hatch and the Dark Elements will be able to get hold of the eggs but with the powers granted to us, the other eggs will survive". Orphanimon explained before she glowed and transported back into the clouds.  
  
"What's happening?" Henry asked as the ground below them starts to shake. Terriermon flew up and looked at the scene from above. He came back down and landed on Henry's shoulder.  
  
"So, what's happening?" asked a very impatient Rika.  
  
"The ground under us is collapsing", Terriermon explained.  
  
"Why isn't the Primary Village affected?" Takato asked. Terriermon shrugged. Guilmon tried to run but was stopped by a mysterious invisible wall.  
  
The ground under them began to disintegrate and one by one the tamers and their partners were swallowed into the darkness below them. Elecmon couldn't do anything except to watch.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Bboyz: Can that be classified as a cliffhanger?  
  
Jenrya: How should I know.........  
  
Bboyz: Well, this time I won't be begging for review since I type because I love to, but please review 'cos I love reading them!  
  
Jenrya: What are their elements? What will happen if the Dark Elements reached the Gate of Dimensions? What evil lurks behind the gate? What happened to Kazu, Kenta and Jeri and who's exactly is Ray? What else am I going to say?  
  
Bboyz: sigh. I don't know how I got stuck with you in the first place......... Please review and watch out for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Abra Kadabra, an element discovery

Bboyz: Re-written again, thanks to foe for the help! I really appreciate it. About the digital world thing, I just made it more peaceful after the D- Reaper was destroyed. It seemed peaceful from the last shots of the digital world in the ending of 'The Runaway Digimon Express'.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bboyz: Hey......... thanks for the great reviews. You know what? With all your reviews, I know that it's worthwhile to type 'Hidden Past' so I thank you all very much!!!  
  
Jenrya: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Bboyz: You're hyper today......... Terriermon, did you give him sweets again?  
  
Terriermon: I'm innocent I tell you! I haven't been touching any sweets (hiding some sweets under his ear).  
  
Bboyz: And pigs can fly.  
  
Terriermon: What about Patamon?  
  
Bboyz: Different case. Anyway, it'll be better if we get on with the fic. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON for goodness sake. Do I really have to say this repeatedly?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hidden Past: Abra Kadabra, an element discovery.  
  
The tamers felt that they were falling down into a bottomless pit of doom when suddenly; they all floated in mid air before landing on a hard and rough ground. The darkness that surrounded them vanished and revealed a rocky and sandy desert.  
  
"That was fun......... It beats the fun fair hands down!" Suzy shouted. The others sweat drops. Henry sighed. He looked around to se how everyone was doing. Everything seemed fine. Guilmon was trying to pull Takato onto his feet. Renamon and Rika had already stood up andwas looking around. Ryo was lying on the ground, relaxing with Monodramon and Terriermon while Suzy swung Lopmon around. Henry sighed again.  
  
"What do we do now? We don't even know where we are........." Takato said. They all looked at Ryo who was obviously not paying attention. Rika went up to Ryo and kicked some sand onto him.  
  
"Akiyama! Are you even listening?" Rika asked. Ryo sat down and smiled. He nodded. He then pulled out his D-Arc and pressed a few buttons; revealing a map of the Digital World.  
  
"Simple, we just do what Orphanimon asked us to do, which is finding the four gems for my D-Arc to unlock the Gate of Dimensions", Ryo explained. Rika looked at him, somewhat confused.  
  
"I've got to hand it to you Akiyama, you are a good listener", Rika complimented. Henry laughed along with Terriermon and Monodramon.  
  
"That makes on of us, Wildcat", Ryo teased Rika. Rika fumed and turned her back to Ryo, heading back towards Renamon. Henry and Takato took out their D-Arcs and did the same as Ryo. They pressed a few buttons to reveal a map of the Digital World.  
  
"So, where should we start?" Suzy asked; a dizzy Lopmon in her arms. The others sweat drops. Henry sighed. Poor Lopmon. Everyone wandered how he survived being with Suzy for so long.  
  
"Well, since we're nearer to the eastern past of Central, we should go there then........." Ryo suggested. The tamer nodded.  
  
"Hey Ryo........." Takato said. Ryo turned around to look at Takato, "Why did you use your map when we got to File Island?" Ryo shrugged and laughed. They then carried on their journey to seek out the gem of the eastern region of Central.  
  
They entered the eastern region with high hopes, only to be confronted by Cherrymon. They all looked confused, especially the digimons since wild digimon doesn't usually attack with a reason.........  
  
"What are they doing blocking our way?" Suzy asked. The others shrugged.  
  
"Cherrymon, what is the meaning of all this? We need to past through and you're blocking the way", Renamon confronted the Cherrymons. They let out an evil laughed which echoed behind around them.  
  
Suddenly, the whole space they were in covered in tall trees, making it impossible to escape. The tamers took out their D-Arc. They looked at they partners who nodded, knowing what to do next.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" They all shouted together. Their partners digivolved to their ultimate selves. The tamers ordered them to attack the Cherrymons.  
  
"Four against three? That's not fair!" shouted one of the Cherrymons as he lauched his pit pelter attack. The attack hit hard on Antylamon, who de-digivolved.  
  
"Wow, they're strong........." said Lopmon who crawled back to Suzy. Rapidmon and Taomon scanned for the Cherrymon's data. Henry and Rika took out their D-Arc and read what their partners have scanned.  
  
"Currently, they powers have been boosted up........." Rika explained.  
  
"Not just that, but all their stats have raised, making them just as strong as normal mega leveled digimons. There's something else too......... Their power seems to be influenced by darkness........." Henry added.  
  
Everyone turned to face Henry. They all had the same look on their faces, determination. They all held up their D-Arc, all align. Suzy took Lopmon to the nearest tree to take cover for she knows what's going to happen next.  
  
"WarGrowlmon, revert back to Guilmon", Takato ordered. The other tamers did the same except for Ryo. They held up their D-Arcs to the air. Suddenly, a burst of blinding bright light covered all of them, next, revealing all the mega leveled digimon.  
  
Justimon started to attack with his blade. It scratched the Cherrymons a little but not enough to severely damage them. Justimon backed away, surprised that his foes weren't disintegrating yet.  
  
"Wow. They're good. What do we do now?" Ryo asked. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon shrugged. They all flew into the air and took their position.  
  
"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon shouted but her attack wasn't strong enough to take out the Cherrymons.  
  
"Lightning Joust! Gargo Missile!" both Gallantmon and MegaGargomon shouted as they combined their attack against one of the Cherrymon, who then disintegrate into tiny pieces of data.  
  
"Great, one down, two to go", Ryo said. Gallantmon and MegaGargomon stared at him. "What, we do need some humor now and then......... I just thought it'll be a good time for a laugh".  
  
"You see us laughing?' Rika asked. She and Sakuyamon have had enough with the Cherrymons. She floated higher than the others and closed her eyes.  
  
"Rika, what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!" Henry shouted.  
  
"It's better than all of use getting hurt", she explained. Gallantmon, Justimon and MegaGargomon flew a few feet away from where Sakuyamon was, and then, it all started.  
  
"Spirits of fire, water, wind and lightning. Gather thy powers and work with me", she chanted. Streams of colours surrounded her and circled her. "SPIRIT STRIKE!" All the elements that gathered around her went straight to the Cherrymons and deleted them. Then, all the bio-merged digimons returned to their normal form.  
  
Suzy came back to them, hugging Rika tightly. She then noticed something sparkling nearby and approached it. She then called the others.  
  
"What's this?" Henry asked and picked the item up. It looked like some king of medal, made of solid metal and all dark purple. It had a carving of a somewhat familiar digimon......... a Stingmon to be precise.  
  
Henry took out his D-Arc and scanned the medal. He was surprised at what he saw in the projection that came from his D-Arc. It explained a little about the medal he just scanned.  
  
"Unbelievable, that thing is evil........." Ryo said as he too read the description in the projection. The tamers gathered round and all of them read the description.  
  
"So, it's this thing that made the Cherrymons unbelievably strong.........", Takato said. Henry nodded. Rika sighed as she was a little exhausted from the fight.  
  
"Who made it Henry?" Suzy asked. Henry took the medal and searched for any sign of the maker of the dark medal. He searched and searched but found nothing special except for the letters D and E carved at the back of the medal.  
  
"DE? What's that supposed to mean......... Dark Element! I should have known sooner", Henry said aloud. Everyone turned around to face him.  
  
"You mean it's all the work of the Dark Element?" Takato asked. Henry nodded.  
  
"Well, I think so........." he replied.  
  
"Well, if that's the case then they must have gone past these parts of Central. We should really think about getting the gemstone......... Or we'll never beat them to it", Ryo said as he clenched his fist. The tamer nodded in unison.  
  
The woods around them started to delete itself after the Cherrymons disappeared, leaving them with a deserted desert. Ryo took out his D-Arc and led the group to the inner most part of Eastern Central.  
  
They were now surrounded by huge mountains. The sky went dark (A/N: Remember how night comes in the digital world?) as the tamers searched for a place to camp out for the night. They found a quiet place to rest nearby.  
  
"I never knew digimon had spas too", Takato said cheerfully as they arrive at a hotel up in one of the mountains. They went in and searched for the reception are. Renamon recognize this place as the 'Starmon Mountain Springs Hotel' where most of the digimon comes for rest and relaxation.  
  
"There's no one here........." Suzy said as she found the reception area.  
  
"Well then, we'll just make ourselves at home then", Ryo said with a cheery smile. Rika sighed. She and Suzy took one room while the boys took another.  
  
= = = At the hot springs | Eastern Central = = =  
  
"This is the life!" Takato shouted as he plunged into the hot spring. A few minuted later, he jumped out of the water; his skin all read like a lobster.  
  
"I've never seen anyone plunge into a hot spring......... and now, I know why", Ryo joked. Henry chuckled at the sight of his best friends. Henry then lowered his body into the warm and supple water; with only his head out of the water.  
  
"Ryo, do you think we can get through this situation?" Henry asked. Ryo looked at him. Takato made his way into the spring slowly this time and bathed next to Henry.  
  
"Well, did we think we'd be able to beat D-Reaper at first?" Ryo asked. Henry and Takato shook their heads. "Well, this is a similar situation. With hopes in hand, we'll make it through just fine. They both nodded and smiled.  
  
Terriermon took the chance and splashed Henry with his ears (think of all the water he splashed.........) which soaked Henry's hair. Henry got up from his position and started to splash Terriermon with all his might, then he was joined in by Takato and Ryo who thought Terriermon really deserved it.  
  
"Hey, no fair......... Guilmon, Monodramon, come on and help me guys!" Terriermon called out to the other two digimons who were just lying around, enjoying the view.  
  
"I think I'll pass", Monodramon said as he waved to Terriermon. Guilmon nodded in agreement. Henry, Takato and Ryo laughed as Terriermon failed in calling the other two. Ryo than took the advantage and splashed his next target, Henry.  
  
They played around for a while. Rika and Suzy were in the spring next to them and heard every single conversation they had. They both sighed.  
  
"Boys will be boys........." They said and giggled. Rika stayed in the springs while Suzy swam around in it. They both took the time to relax and forget that the future of the digital world, the future of many digital worlds is in their hands.  
  
= = = The boy's room | Starmon's Mountain Springs Hotel = = =  
  
"This is great. Soft fluffy bed........." Takato said as he jumped onto one of the beds in the room. Guilmon tried to jump on the bed but was stopped by Ryo and Monodramon.  
  
"Oh no, you sleep on the floor", Ryo said. Guilmon put on a sad face and snuggled up in the corner of the room, Monodramon and Terriermon followed behind him. All three of them snuggled up together.  
  
= = = Reception Desk | Starmon Mountain Springs Hotel = = =  
  
"Is everything set?" a dark figured man said as he approached the reception desk. A Icedevimon (A/N: Sorry, not very original) appeared from behind the desk. The IceDevimon nodded and gave a wicked smile. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"What?" Henry asked as he awoke from his dream. "What was that about? What is this that I'm feeling? I feel strange, like something's about to happen........."  
  
As Henry closed his eyes again, something did happen. A loud crash came from their doorway, revealing a Icedevimon. All the digimons woke up and got ready to fight. The tamers jumped out of bed and pulled on their trousers.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Icedevimon shouted as he froze their shirts onto their beds.  
  
"That does it! Monodramon, you know what to do!" Ryo shouted as he held out his D-Arc. Monodramon digivolved straight to Cyberdramon and attempted his Erase Claw but IceDevimon blocked it with a wall of ice. Takato ordered Guilmon to melt the ice as the tamers pulled on their tops. Rika and Suzy ran into the room upon hearing all the commotion.  
  
They all digivolved their partners to their ultimate level. Icedevimon retreated, closely followed by the digimons. Then, they all entered a huge hall. The lights dimmed as they entered the room.  
  
Icedevimon paused when he got to the end of the hall. Then the tamers stopped, noticing that there was a figure lurking in the dark. The figure was hooded and cam into the light.  
  
"Ok comedian, it's not funny anymore, show yourself", Rika said, thinking it was all Ray's work.  
  
"That's not Ray......... Ray's shorter than him........." Suzy said as she tugged Rika's pants. Rika knew it wasn't Ray but she really hoped it was.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you young lady but I'm not the Ray you are talking about. I'm Tibet, destroyer of the eastern region", Tibet explained as he revealed his face. Tibet had dark brown hair and a dark toned skin. His eyes were dark purple and his robe was dark blue.  
  
"What are you doing attacking us?" Ryo asked. Tibet laughed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious......... You're here to retrieve the Gemstone of the East, am I correct?" Tibet asked. They all nodded. "My job is to guard the gemstone with all my strength in order for the Dark Element to rule the digital world!"  
  
"I guessed that was your plan........." Rika said. Tibet laughed. The laughed made Henry shivered. Takato turned to his friend, concerned.  
  
"What's wrong Henry?" Takato asked.  
  
"I don't know, there's something about him that makes me weak........." Henry explained as he dropped to the ground. Takato caught him just before he hit the ground. Henry thanked Takato.  
  
"Good, I see that my powers do affect some of you........." Tibet laughed as he took out his sword. At this, Ryo knew what he had to do. He took out his D-Arc and with all his determination, the D-Arc tuned into a huge silver sword with four little holes near the handle.  
  
"Let's go beat this plump!" Ryo shouted as he and all the ultimate leveled digimon charged for Tibet. Ryo drove his sword through Tibet's chest but somehow, it didn't affect Tibet. Tibet laughed as he turned into smoke and appeared somewhere else.  
  
Henry took out his D-Arc. He scanned Tibet as Ryo kept Tibet busy. When all the data came through his D-Arc, Henry knew that Tibet was one of the Dark Element's henchmen.  
  
"If he is a henchman, I wander what the members of the Dark Elements are capable of doing........." Takato said. Henry stood up with all his might.  
  
"Ryo, he has the sword of illusion. You won't be able to even lay a minor scratch on him if you use you common sense. You need to concentrate hard", Henry shouted as he dropped to the floor again, this time, without Takato's help. Ryo looked at Henry. He wandered what was wrong with his friend.  
  
Takato took out his D-Arc and searched the room for any source of power that might have something to do with Henry being weak all of a sudden. Then, as he scanned where Tibet was fighting Ryo, he found out that Tibet was sucking out Henry's strength.  
  
"Did you know all along Henry?" Takato asked Henry as he turned around to face his friend. Henry nodded.  
  
"I saw it in my dreams. The sword of illusion needs knowledge to make it work effectively. So, Tibet sucked out my energy so he can fight Ryo........." Henry explained. "I only know that we have to find the gemstone before Ryo tires out."  
  
The tamer split up to look for the Gemstone of the East. Takato went with Suzy while Rika went alone. Henry got up and helped them searched but even though he tried hard, he could not fight Tibet's power.  
  
"If only I can find that gemstone........." Henry mumbled as he collapsed in front of the hot springs. Suddenly, the water starts to ripple as it started to glow. With all the light in the room, Henry opened his eyes, surprised at what he saw in front of him.  
  
With all the strength he had left inside of him, Henry got up and reached out to the metallic blue gemstone. As he touched the gemstone, the water around him evaporates. He looked around and saw a viridian orb, glittering. Somehow, the orb was calling him. With the gemstone in hand, he approached the orb slowly.  
  
Meanwhile, the other tamers gathered back in the hall, disappointed at their misfortune of finding the gemstone. They discovered that Ryo was now weakened by Tibet. Ryo was on the verge of being stabbed in the chest when suddenly, the door behind them blasted open and a green aura filled the room.  
  
"It can't be. I thought he........." Tibet said as he released Ryo from his grasp and floated upwards, avoiding the green aura. Ryo looked up and saw his friend Henry at the doorway. Henry face was filled with anger. He tossed the gemstone towards Ryo, who grabbed it and placed it into his sword.  
  
"You have to get up and fight again Ryo; only you have the power to beat Tibet", Henry explained. Ryo nodded and got up. Henry closed his eyes and glowed green. Ryo then floated a few inches in the air and glowed in tune with Henry. Then, Henry opened his eyes and stopped glowing.  
  
"Go Ryo!" Suzy shouted. Ryo was now full of energy after the weird phenomena he just experienced. Henry returned to the group. Ryo ran as fast as he could and tried to stab Tibet, but he failed. Suddenly, His sword grew a little larger and turned jade blue.  
  
Henry chanted a few incantations and the whole room turned bright. Tibet looked surprised. He started to suck out Henry's energy again but failed. Ryo quickly slashed Tibet's sword; which shattered after the impact. Tibet yelled. He was steaming. He then disintegrated into the air.  
  
Ryo landed from where he was. He turned around to face Henry. Henry smiled but Ryo didn't return it. The other tamers too turned to face Henry.  
  
"Would you mind explaining everything?" Ryo asked. Henry opened his mouth but before any words escapes it; the whole hotel begins to shake. "What's happening now?"  
  
All of a sudden, all the tamers were lifted up by an invisible force, dragging them outside. Then they saw a huge creature, a long blue digimon was waiting for them outside.  
  
"So tamers, we meet again........." said the digimon. All the tamers knew the digimon all too well.  
  
"Azulongmon! It's great to meet you again!" Suzy said. Azulongmon nodded. Ryo, with an angry face turned to face Henry again and demanded for an explanation. Henry opened his mouth for the second time but then he sighed, not knowing how to put it all together.  
  
Ryo went up to Henry and grabbed him by the shoulder. Ryo shook Henry violently, demanding for and explanation of what just happened to them. Henry looked up to Ryo. Ryo looked down at Henry. Ryo's angry face turned normal as he saw Henry's eyes. Ryo knew that Henry himself didn't really know what happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Henry, I shouldn't have shaken you that hard........." Ryo said as he patted Henry on the head. Henry hugged Ryo and smile.  
  
"I'm sorry for all this......... I don't know how to explain Ryo. I'm really sorry Ryo........." Henry said as tears fell down his cheeks. Ryo calmed Henry down. The whole group went up to Ryo and Henry and hugged them.  
  
"At least you found the Gemstone of the East for me Henry, and that was a big help. Thanks", Ryo said. Henry looked up into Ryo's eyes and smiled.  
  
"I can explain everything", Azulongmon said. Henry turned around quickly and looked up at Azulongmon. The tamers followed Henry and all eyes were on Azulongmon. "Well, you see......... Tibet was one of the henchmen of the Dark Element. They've placed several henchmen around Central to slow you down or even stop you but out of all the henchmen, there are four warriors. Tibet was the one guarding the Gemstone of the east. Each of these warriors possesses a similar sword to Tibet to go against you, Ryo Akiyama".  
  
The tamer nodded. Azulongmon continued, "These swords possess great powers, like the power of illusion you've just witnessed. Some of them can work on their own and some needs energy from their surrounding. The Sword of Illusions needed energy to work more effectively so it sucked it out for Henry since it needed knowledge. When Henry was weakened, he somehow called upon his element from within, the Element of Magic".  
  
All the eyes were on Henry who blushed furiously. Takato laughed and gave his friend. They all laughed at the sudden change of Henry's tone colour.  
  
"Well, that's enough. Since Henry discovered his element, the element took over him since he was still weak and doesn't know how it works. The Element of Magic took over him, possessing him and made him stronger in order to save the ones he loved. That's what happened back then........." Azulongmon explained. The tamers nodded.  
  
Azulongmon nodded again at Henry, who knew that was the signal he dreamt about before they were attacked. Henry turned and faced the other tamers with a smile on his face.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to leave you", Henry said. The tamers were now confused. They looked at Henry in search of an explanation.  
  
"Even though he now possesses the Element of Magic, he has not mastered it yet. Look at how close Tibet was in killing Ryo, and he's a mere henchman", Azulongmon added.  
  
"I need to increase my powers and deepen my knowledge in my element before I can finally join you for the battle of a lifetime", Henry said. Ryo nodded. Suzy cried as she hugged Henry.  
  
"Onii-san! I don't want you to go........." Suzy cried. Henry wiped her tears away and she looked up into Henry's eyes. They understood each other perfectly and knew that they had to go their separate ways. Henry let go of Suzy who returned to the rest of the group.  
  
"Where are you planning to go next?" Henry asked. Rika and Takato shrugged. Ryo took out his D-Arc.  
  
"Towards the south", Ryo answered. Henry winked at Ryo who didn't like what he think he's friend is going to do.  
  
"Azulongmon, give me a boost. Ryo, I'll join you when I'm ready. Till then, take good care of Suzy or I'll personally kick your ass", Henry said as he started to glow green after Azulongmon had transferred some powers to him.  
  
Henry read out some incantation as he closes his eyes. His green aura started to grow in size and turned darker and darker. He then pointed his hands towards the group. The aura surrounding Henry went into his body and came out of the hand he was pointing at the group. The light swallowed them. Henry dropped to the floor and looked up at Azulongmon.  
  
"I hope they make it all right........." Henry said as he looked out to the south.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bboyz: Ok, that's all from me for this chapter. I think that was the longest so far......... I thought it would have been shorter but hey, it's still a chapter.  
  
Jenrya: What did Henry worry about? Who's the warrior that's guarding the Gemstone of the South? What will happen next (that's a better question.........)?  
  
Bboyz: That, you have to find out in the next chapter of HP, Harry Potter. I think I said something wrong, re-phrase. Find out in the next chapter of HP, Hidden Past! 


	4. Castle of Surprises

Bboyz: Re-written, thanks Foe, and no, it's not a Ryokato fic!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bboyz: I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers! A special thanks to foe who's been correcting my mistakes. Your help is really appreciated. Sometime I forget the Digimon's names so please help me out if I get them wrong.........  
  
Jenrya: And this chapter is about.........  
  
Bboyz: I'm not going to spoil the suspense. You'll have to read to find out! And I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ok?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hidden Past: Castle of Surprises  
  
Ryo rubbed his eyes and opened them, only to be met by burning hot rays. He shielded his eyes and sat up. He scanned the scenery of his whereabouts. He saw his friends were still......... asleep from their previous teleportation. He thought deep about what happened to them as he closed both his eyes. A smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Thanks Henry. I'll make sure Suzy is safe traveling with us........." Ryo let out a whisper as he remembered back to their last battle. He was battling against Tibet; Henry had found the Gemstone of the East and had discovered his element, the Element of Magic. Henry; with his newly found powers had then teleported them here, to the southern part of Central.  
  
"Where are we........." Takato moaned as he sat up from where he was. He looked around and found only Ryo awake. He smiled at Ryo; who smiled back. Takato got up and went to sit next to Ryo. He took out his D-Arc and they both scanned their surrounding.  
  
"Ok, so where are we supposed to be heading?" Rika asked as she got up to her feet. Ryo and Takato turned around, somewhat surprised that Rika got up so easily. They both experienced some headache but she had the strength to get up right after she got her conscious back.  
  
"What? You two looked as if you've just seen a ghost", Rika said as she walked up to her friends. The three of them looked at Takato's D-Arc. They scanned the map of the southern area.  
  
"I think we should look around here first", Takato suggested as he pointed on the map where there were trees growing. Rika nodded and so did Ryo. They turned around when they heard Suzy and their partners got up. Suzy rubbed her soar eyes from crying; crying about her separation with Henry.  
  
"Where we go now Takatomon?" Guilmon asked as he stumbled his way to his tamer. Renamon disappeared into thin air and reappeared next to Rika; which startled Ryo a little.  
  
"Does she always do that?" Ryo asked, looking at Renamon. Rika chuckled and nodded. She got up onto her feet and looked proud.  
  
"You'll just have to get used to it........." Rika said as she strolled away with Renamon by her side. Rika and Renamon found a more comfortable spot to rest, under the shades of enormous oak trees. The others followed them and they camped out.  
  
= = = Southern Castle | Southern Central = = =  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I'm really surprised that they even made it out after their duel with Tibet......... Well, he's just a weakling anyway. Even my grandmother could beat him in arm wrestling........." mumbled a figure sat high atop Southern Castle.  
  
"Well, even thought if he is a weakling, he's still one of you guys", said a Devimon as he appeared out of the shadows. He smirked as he saw his master watching the tamers through his crystal ball.  
  
"It wasn't me who chose him. If it was me, I wouldn't even make him one of my minions", Shaun said as he lifted his hood," Well now, which one of them should I toy with........."  
  
The crystal ball zoomed in and scanned Suzy. Digital data boards appeared in front of the crystal ball where Shaun examined them. He shook his head.  
  
"She's too young......... Even though I'm evil, I don't think I can hurt a helpless child........." Shaun said. Devimon smirked even more and let out an evil laugh, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You do have a heart, don't you Shaun?" Devimon asked. Shaun turned his back to Devimon and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his surrounding turned a dark shade of violet. He started to light up in dark lavender flame.  
  
"And that's what keeping me from eliminating everything that comes in between me and my goal; which is to eliminate those tamers!" Shaun shouted evilly. Devimon gave another evil smirk at every word his master had said. The whole castle turned dark.  
  
= = = Southern Sector Woods | Southern Central = = =  
  
"We've been walking for miles......... what are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" Suzy moaned as she collapsed onto the grassy turf underneath them. Lopmon sighed at her tamer. The other paused and turned around. Ryo smiled at Suzy.  
  
"We're supposed to be looking for the Gemstone of the South......... You know, similar to the one that Henry found so we can save the Digital World and reunite with Henry!" Ryo explained to the younger tamer.  
  
She beamed up at him, happy to hear the mention of her brother's name. She hopped onto her feet and marched straight past the crowd.  
  
"What are you waiting for? We've got a gemstone to find!" Suzy shouted. The other tamers smiled and followed her.  
  
= = = Southern Castle | Southern Central = = =  
  
"So, which one of them are you going to manipulate first master?" Devimon asked as he stumbled upon his master, viewing his ever so useful crystal ball. Devimon saw that Shaun was scanning a girl's data. Rika's data.  
  
"She's too feisty. I don't think my talent will be a great use to manipulate her", Shaun said. Then, his crystal ball focused on someone else. Takato.  
  
"He looks promising. His qualities are......... courageous and kind-hearted. Well, we'll see how courageous and kind-hearted he'll be once I get done with him........." Shaun said as he grinned evilly.  
  
Devimon had a satisfied look on his face. He too had an evil smirk on his face. He loved all his master's plan. His master took evil to a new level. Manipulating with one's heart and mind is one of them.  
  
"Devimon, set up this castle. Make it more......... Roomy, welcoming......... You too should get a new outfit. I supposed you already know what my plan is right? Well then, let's get started", Shaun said as he wrapped himself in his cloak of darkness. Devimon burned up in flames and disappeared as the whole castle started to shift here and there.  
  
= = = Outside the Southern Castle | Southern Central = = =  
  
"Well, I think this is the place where the gemstone is held......... there's a strange and familiar aura coming from the castle......... We must be close........." Ryo said as he placed his D-arc onto his belt.  
  
"It's kind of strange though......... Shouldn't we be attacked by now? It's not that I'm grateful that there's no digimon that's after us and wants to murder us, but it's strange........." Rika added. The others looked at her in confusion, "Well, that's just my opinion. Don't you think it's going too easy for us at the moment?"  
  
The other nodded. Suzy looked up at the castle in front of them. She looked back down at her partner, Lopmon.  
  
"Yeah, Rika's right. Remember last time, we were attacked be those Cherrymons. It's kind of weird that we haven't uncounted much digimons on our way here........." Suzy sighed.  
  
"Forget all those negative thoughts and let's think positive!" Takato smiled, trying to cheer everyone up. He hopped his way to the entrance of the castle.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Knock?" Rika asked sarcastically. Ryo glared at her while Suzy laughed her head off. Takato smiled and nodded at Rika's suggestion. He knocked the door three times and waited for an answer.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open by itself. A boy stepped out of the darkness of the castle. The boy had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He smirked at the sight of the tamers and then put on a happy, welcoming face.  
  
"Hi there, are you guys lost or something?" the boy asked. The tamers took a step back except for Takato. Takato's smile got even wider as the boy approached them.  
  
"Yeah, we were just in the neighborhood when we past by your castle. We're kind of lost and we thought that we......... umm........." Takato was lost for words.  
  
"You thought you might be able to stay here for a while?" the boy asked. The others looked at the boy who smiled at them. Takato nodded at every word the boy said, "Oh yes, it's rude of me for not introducing myself. My name is Tommy, Tommy Page. Please to meet you all".  
  
"I'm Takato. The tallest one over there is Ryo. The red-haired girl is Rika and the youngest is Suzy. Nice to meet you too", Takato introduced them. Tommy led them into the castle. Renamon stopped Rika just before they entered the castle.  
  
"Rika, I sense something weird about that boy, Tommy. I don't trust him........." Renamon stated. Rika shrugged.  
  
"Me neither but he did offer us his hospitality. That's good enough for me, I guess........." Rika said. Ranamon nodded and followed behind her tamer.  
  
= = = Dining Hall | Southern Castle = = =  
  
"Wow, you're a good cook!" Takato complimented Tommy. Tommy smiled.  
  
"Well, I didn't cook all those. The Babamon did. They're the chef of the castle so I guess they'll be really happy to hear compliments about their cooking........." Tommy replied.  
  
Suzy and Lopmon ate all their food while Rika and Ryo were in one of their little conversation. Guilmon ate next to Takato who was chatting to Tommy.  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door. Tommy got up. Rika and Ryo stopped chatting and looked down the hall to where the front door was. Takato got up and followed closely behind.  
  
"What do you want?" Tommy asked as he opened the door, revealing an old man dressed in raged clothes. His hair was all grey and he walked with a stick to aid him.  
  
"I would really be thankful if you could let me stay here for the night......... I'm really tired and hungry from days traveling here in the Digital World", the old man said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I'm not allowed by the owner of the castle to let unsuspected people inside the castle. I hope you don't loose hope in staying alive as you might not have much time left........." Tommy said as he slammed the door shut but Takato stopped the door from slamming into the old man.  
  
"Tommy, he's just an old man in need. Can't you let him in? I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble......... I'll stay with him the whole time", Takato said. Tommy sighed. He then smiled at Takato and nodded. He then made his way back to the Dining Hall.  
  
"Who made the rules and regulation here anyway?" Rika asked Tommy as he sat back in his seat. Ryo turned to look at Tommy and waited for his answer. Tommy sighed.  
  
"My grandfather did......... This is his castle and he and my family went away for a while. Visiting some other part of Central......... I think they might have gone to File Island", Tommy explained. Rika and Ryo nodded. Renamon just glared at Tommy, still not trusting the buy.  
  
"Hi Mister, come in. Have some food......... you must be hungry", Takato said as he pulled the old man into the castle.  
  
= = = 4th Floor | Southern Castle = = =  
  
"Ok Takato and Ryo, here's your room. If you want, you can ask that man to join you........." Tommy said as he glared at the old man. The old man back away.  
  
"You don't mind, do you Ryo?" Takato asked. Ryo shrugged, nodded and smiled. Takato grinned. He then pulled the old man inside the room. Tommy looked at Ryo, who retuned the look. Ryo then shrugged and then walked into the room.  
  
Ryo jumped onto his bed and looked sideway to where Takato and the old man was. He saw them talking to each other.  
  
"What's your name? Do you know why Tommy's against you staying here?" Takato asked. The old man nodded.  
  
"My name's Steven. The reason why your friend Tommy doesn't allow me to stay here is because his grandfather and I were rivals. We had all our fights when we were younger and up till we were teenagers. I gave up a long time ago but his grandfather hasn't stopped hating me........." Steven answered.  
  
Takato nodded. Ryo sighed and turned to face the other way. He wasn't sure why but he doesn't feel comfortable. He took of his top and closed his eyes. He placed his head on both his hand and relaxed. Takato settled Steven down before he jumped onto the bed and lay next to Ryo.  
  
"Ryo, are you still awake?" Takato asked as he poked Ryo's back. Ryo moaned and turned around. He came face to face with Takato. Their eyes locked together.  
  
"What is it Takato?" Ryo asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you what you think of Tommy's grandfather and Steven's rivalry." Takato asked. Ryo shrugged.  
  
"Well, there are some people who take everything seriously, and some just shrugs it off. It's just their luck that Tommy's grandfather is a serious person", Ryo answered.  
  
"I guess you're right........." Takato said as he snuggled down into the sheet. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Ryo sighed, looking at the younger tamer. He placed both his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
= = = 3rd Floor | Southern Castle = = =  
  
"You don't mind staying here, do you girls?" Tommy asked. Rika shook their head. Suzy and Lopmon did the same while Renamon stayed quite and glared at Tommy.  
  
"It's great enough you took us in and gave us food. Now you're letting us stay in a deluxe room. I'm really grateful that we met you........." Suzy said. Rika smiled and nodded. Tommy smiled and made his way across the hallway.  
  
"I don't know about you but I think he's ok Renamon........." Rika said as she looked at her partner. Renamon snorted and made her way into the room. Rika shrugged and followed all of them into their room.  
  
"There's something strange though......... I never knew there were human living in the Digital World........." Rika whispered to herself as she sat on her bed.  
  
= = = 4th Floor | Southern Castle = = =  
  
Takato tossed and turned on his bed. He then opened his eyes to find himself resting on Ryo's chest. Ryo was still fast asleep. Takato didn't wake up because of the warmness he felt lying next to Ryo but to the strange noise he heard from somewhere in his room.  
  
Takato got up while Ryo turned and faced the other way. Takato searched Steven's bed but he couldn't find Steven anywhere in the room. He then noticed the door was half opened, letting a ray of light in.  
  
Takato made his way to the door. He peaked through it and saw Steven tip toeing across the hallway. Takato was confused. He did the only thing he could, which is to follow Steven and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.  
  
Steven then walked up to the elevator and pressed a few button, opening the door. Takato thought hard on how he would follow Steven. He then saw an opening over the elevator. He made his way into the opening as quick as lightning.  
  
Takato held tight to the elevator as it went upwards. The elevator stopped as Takato opened his eyes. He saw a figure outside of the elevator. It was Tommy.  
  
"What's Steven doing up here? Tommy's here as well......... I'm so dead. He'll never trust me ever again........." Takato said to himself.  
  
Steven stepped out of the elevator and faced himself against Tommy. They were in a conversation. Takato climbed down and slipped into the shadows. He then saw Tommy holding out a strange device. The device then somehow glowed and turned into a purple rod.  
  
Tommy was about to swing the rod when Takato jumped in between the two.  
  
"What are you doing Takato? Get out of the way!" Tommy shouted as he swung the rod, accidentally hitting Takato smack in the stomach. Takato fell and rolled away. He barely opened his eyes, seeing Tommy and Steven dueling. Takato used the last of his strength and knocked Steven out of the way, receiving another whack on the back.  
  
This time, Tommy too was thrown back by the collision of his rod and Takato's body. He was out cold. Takato tried opening his eyes. He saw Tommy lying a few feet away from him. He then searched for Steven.  
  
"Help me!" Steven shouted from somewhere behind Takato. Takato turned around and saw that the old man was about to be caught in a cage. Takato gathered up all his courage and jumped to save Steven, risking his life for another.  
  
= = = 4th Floor | Southern Castle = = =  
  
"NO!" Ryo shouted as he bolted up from his lying position. His body was soaked by his sweat. He looked right and then left and found that both Steven and Takato were missing. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat on his chest. He dried his face and looked up.  
  
"Takato......... where the heck are you?" Ryo said. He woke the digimons up. He pulled on his top and walked out of his room, trailed slowly by Guilmon and Monodramon. They made their way down to the girls and woke them up.  
  
= = = 3rd Floor | Southern Castle = = =  
  
"What the idea Akiyama? It's like 3am in the morning. Why did you wake us up?" Rika asked as she rubbed her eyes. Rika was holding a sleepy Suzy who trailed behind her.  
  
"Takato and Steven are missing and I had a strange dream........." Ryo said. Rika sweat dropped.  
  
"You woke us up because of your dream. What do you want me to do? Sing you to sleep?" Rika asked sarcastically. Suzy somehow giggled in her sleep. Ryo shook his head.  
  
"I had a strange dream. I was walking down this dark hallway and then, I saw Takato......... unconscious", Ryo said. Rika looked at Ryo and smiled. They all followed Ryo and searched for Takato.  
  
= = = 13th Floor | Southern Castle = = =  
  
"It's just like my dream........." Ryo said. Suzy got a little scared and stumbled into Ryo's arms. Ryo and Rika held her hands tight as they made their way down the hallway. The digimons stayed close to their partners. They walked slowly as they saw something up ahead. Two shadowed figures.  
  
"Takato!" Rika shouted as they saw their friend, unconscious. He was held back by a hooded man. The hood suddenly fell back revealing Steven holding an unconscious and weak Takato.  
  
"I can't believe you! Takato took you in and cared for you and that's what you do to him in return?" Ryo asked. Steven smirked.  
  
"You see, there's more to me than what you see in front of you........." Steven said and laughed evilly. Then, thick purple smoke started to appear around Steven and swallowed him in. Suddenly, a dark purple stream of light shot up into the air and the smoke vanished.  
  
In front of them was quite a tall man with purple hair and ruby eyes. He wore a dark purple robe, similar to the one owned by Tibet. He held Takato by the shirt with his right hand while holding a purple staff with dark blue orbs in his left hand.  
  
"You see, I am Shaun, one of the best fighters around. I was assign to protect the southern part of Central and to protect the Gemstone of the South from you guys", Shaun introduced himself.  
  
"What do you know, I was right. It has been too easy for us........." Rika said. Ryo glared at Shaun who smirked evilly. Then, they heard footstep from behind them. They all turned around. It was Tommy. He had the same evil smirk as Shaun.  
  
"I knew it all along........." Renamon glared at Tommy. The others looked at Renamon. The other digimons growled as Tommy closed the gap between them.  
  
"Well, I should introduce myself again so that everyone will know me........." Tommy said as tatted wings appeared out of his back and covered him. A few seconds later after steams of black rays covered the area, an evil looking digimon revealed himself.  
  
"Devimon!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bboyz: Ok, I'm really really really, sorry for the delay. I won't go through my list of lame excuses. I'll just say that I had tons of school work and a minor laziness held me back from typing up this chapter (as well as writer's block. I only got an idea last Sunday)  
  
Jenrya: You and your excuses......... I better write them down before I forget!  
  
Bboyz: And now, personal responds to reviewers.  
  
Rufus008: thanks for reviewing. Thanks for reviewing from the start and supporting the fic!  
  
Foe: Thanks for everything you've ever done, including reviewing and helping out with the fic (grammar). This is one of the reasons I post my fics up on ff.net. To get advice from other people and also to get opinions about my fic! So thanks for helping, and I appreciate it very much!  
  
Xtremequeen666: Yes, I'm not being fair by not updating! Sorry you guys just had some writer's block and had some problem that I can't avoid.  
  
Lurz-Gurl13: Thanks for your reviews!  
  
OmnicromXR: Thanks for the comment. I didn't know my fic was that promising *blushes*. Thanks for the help with those info on the tamers!  
  
Bboyz: Wow, my fic is loved!  
  
Jenrya: Don't go crying your eyes out!  
  
Bboyz: Anyway, lastly I really want to apologize once again for not updating in a long time. I hope there's a space in your hearts to forgive me......... I won't give up on the fic so expect more updates from me (when? Don't ask). Till next time! 


	5. Revival of the Ancient Phoenix

Bboyz: Ok, I don't know when this chapter will be posted up so I'm sorry if it's delayed. So, here's the fifth part of Hidden Past.  
  
Jenrya: What about the disclaimers?  
  
Bboyz: Do I have to do it every single time? I don't own anything from digimon ok? Are you all happy? I wish I did though. Then, everything.........  
  
Jenrya: There he goes again, babbling about his dreams and fantasies. Enjoy the fifth chapter!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter five: Revival of the Ancient Phoenix  
  
"Devimon!" The digimons shouted. The tamers turned to face their partners who were all rearing to fight. Rika took out her D-arc and scanned for Devimon's data.  
  
"He's just like IceDevimon, only more evil, twisted and more powerful. His greatest power is influenced by darkness. Digimons beware; you're in for a scare?" Rika read, "This thing gives warning too?"  
  
"Devimon is one of the darkest evil digimons ever to set foot in this world", Renamon said as she glared at the demon.  
  
"Why, thank you for the compliment", Devimon replied with an evil smirk. The digimons turned to their partners and signaled them. The tamers took out their D-Arcs.  
  
"Digivolve straight to ultimate, MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Ryo, Rika and Suzy shouted as they slashed their blue cards through their D-arcs. Monodramon transformed into Cyberdramon while Lopmon transformed into Antylamon. Renamon digivolved into Taomon and they all got ready to fight.  
  
"Guilmon, you protect Suzy while I fight off Shaun. Rika, you can go and rescue Takato", Ryo said as he winked at Rika. Rika fumed as Ryo made his way towards Shaun, holding out his D-arc which automatically turned into his sword, reacting to his will.  
  
"Ryo, be careful. Don't go getting yourself hurt........." Rika trailed off as she crept towards the wall. Suzy and Guilmon ran to the other wall and stayed somewhere safe.  
  
"Well then, I guess it would be more fair if you lot fight with an ultimate, rather than fighting with me........." Devimon said. Shaun took out a card from under his cloak. It was a fire card. He placed the card onto his staff which glowed bright red. The card transformed into a wave of red smoke and it wrapped around Devimon.  
  
"Devimon digivolve to......... SkullMeramon!" A newly transformed digimon shouted out. The heat that generated from SkullMeramon sent the other digimons flying towards all direction. He laughed evilly as he looked at his fallen opponents.  
  
"You are going down Shaun. You're not evil; you're just plain old sick! You toyed with my friend; who's really kind......... I don't know how lower you can sink!" Ryo shouted as his sword grew larger and larger.  
  
"Well, if that's how you want to play, then I can't turn a challenge down", Shaun replied. He threw Takato to one side and stood his ground, holding up his staff. The staff magically turned into a huge thin indigo blade as Shaun got ready for his duel with Ryo.  
  
The duel started with SkullMeramon lighting up his blue flame that surrounded himself. He then called out his first attack, Heavy Metal Fire. Blue flames sparked and flew straight towards his opponents. The tamer's partners jumped from their normal positions and tried to counter the attack.  
  
Ryo dove into Shaun, who countered it by defending himself with his blade. Ryo and Shaun pushed themselves towards each other, neither winning the match. Shaun called out and incantation as his blades glowed a sparkly indigo colour.  
  
Taomon took out her brush and sent SkullMeramon backwards with her Buddhist Brush Brandish attack. SkullMeramom was knocked backwards but that doesn't mean he was out of the game. He stood up and shock off the effects of the attack.  
  
CyberDramon flew into the air and used his Double Edge attack which made little damage to SkullMeramon. SkullMeramon was ready to attack the two digimons when Antylamon attacked him from the back with her Mantra Chant attack, knocking SkullMeramon to his knees.  
  
"Two can play at that game........." SkullMeramon smirked as he got up and whistled. His opponents stood still, wandering what would happen next. Then, all of a sudden an evil looking demon digimon appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Ryo and Shaun were blasted backwards because of the explosion from Shaun's blade. Ryo and Shaun both got up as soon as they regained their conscious. Ryo and Shaun dove into each other once more, slamming each sword into the other causing electrical sparks and massive explosions.  
  
Rika slowly crept her way over to Takato. She held him in her arms, trying to wake him up. She checked his pulse. It was really slow. He needs something to eat and needed to be treated soon. She stood him up and slowly walked him to where Suzy and Guilmon were.  
  
"LadyDevimon!" the three fighting digimons shouted. The demon smirked as she joined SkullMeramon.  
  
"You called?" she asked as she looked SkullMeramon in the eyes. SkullMeramon nodded. LadyDevimon looked towards her new opponents, "Thanks for calling. I haven't fought in ages and my techniques needs to be tested out again........."  
  
"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon shouted as tattered black bats flew out of her tattered wings. The bats threw the three ultimate digimons backwards. LadyDevimon stood proud next to SkullMeramon who had an evil smirk at the sight of his fallen opponents.  
  
"When will you give up?" Shaun shouted as he and Ryo collided once again. Ryo smirked as he looked at Shaun.  
  
"I'll never give up. Till the Dark Elements fall flat into the ground, I, Ryo Akiyama will never give up!" Ryo shouted as he pushed Shaun tumbling backwards. The digimons paused and looked at the two humans.  
  
"Taomon, now's the time! Take it away!" Rika shouted as she held up her D-Arc. The D-Arc glowed a bright blue colour as it shot out blue rays of light everywhere. All eyes were now on Rika and Taomon. Antylamon and Cyberdramon glowed in tune with Rika's D-Arc as rays of light formed in front of them and transferred to Taomon.  
  
"Fox Seal Paper!" Taomon shouted as thousands of yellow glowing papers flew around her. She closed her eyes as she focused on her target. The papers flew straight towards SkullMeramon and LadyDevimon and wrapped them both, tightening them every second.  
  
Taomon glowed yellow and reverted back to Renamon. Renamon signaled towards Antylamon and CyberDramon who nodded back. Both CyberDramon and Antylamon jumped into the air and floated for a few second, preparing to attack.  
  
"Ashibatoravana, full force!" Antylamon shouted as her attack gathered in front of her. She launched her attacked towards the two restrained digimons. The attack surrounded the two digimons but it didn't actually disintegrate SkullMeramon and LadyDevimon.  
  
"Needs a boast, Cyber Nail full force!" CyberDramon shouted as he threw his attack towards the wrapped up digimons. The attack plunged into his enemy, who both shattered into mere pieces of data.  
  
"Good job guys, are you scared now Shaun?" Ryo asked with a triumphed look on his face. His proud face suddenly wiped away as he saw Shaun smirked evilly.  
  
"Is that your absolute best? Then I think you should have thought twice before even thinking of coming to the southern parts......... Evil won't lose just like that!" Shaun shouted as he held up his ever glowing staff.  
  
The bits and pieces of data started to circle round and then it formed a shadowed shape. Then, the shadows disappeared revealing a dark looking demon digimon.  
  
"A SkullSatamon?" Ryo asked as he stood up. Shaun looked at his enemy with an evil smirk. There, in front of them all was SkullSatamon, an ultimate evil demon digimon with lightning speed.  
  
SkullSatamon speeded towards the two ultimate digimon and hit them with his hammer, making them revert to their rookie forms. Monodramon and Lopmon looked around as SkullSatamon wrapped them both in dark and heavy chains.  
  
"I won't stand this any longer........." Renamon said as she moved forwards towards SkullSatamon and the two captured digimons. Renamon turned around as she felt a strong aura coming nearer to her.  
  
"Renamon, I won't let you fight this one alone. I'll be with you the whole way........." Rika said as her D-Arc glowed a ruby glow in her hands.  
  
"Thanks Rika........." Renamon smiled.  
  
"Don't mention it. Matrix Evolution!" Rika shouted as she and Renamon glowed together. A sphere of sakura petals formed around them as they combined. Then, the sakura petals exploded, and spread towards every direction. Some of the petals shot SkullSatamon in the chest.  
  
Sakuyamon stepped out of where Rika and Renamon once stood. She held up her magical staff proudly as she looked at SkullSatamon. She stepped closer and closer towards SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon got ready for his duel against Sakuyamon, holding up his own hammer.  
  
With elegance, Sakuyamon held up her staff in front of SkullSatamon, who did the same with his hammer. They both looked at each other with hatred. Then, they both withdrew their weapons and flew backwards.  
  
Ryo, who hadn't won his duel against Shaun, ran back to where the others were, trying to wake Takato up. He told Guilmon to rescue the other two digimons while Sakuyamon keeps SkullSatamon busy. Guilmon followed the order and went straight to rescue the others.  
  
"Vajra Mandala!" shouted Sakuyamon as she started her duel with SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon dodged the attack with his super speedy agility. He then tried to knock Sakuyamon out with his hammer but Sakuyamon defended herself with her magical staff.  
  
"Vajra Mandala!" Sakuyamon shouted as four foxes of fire, water, wind and lightning appeared out of nowhere, headed straight for SkullSatamon. The foxes circled SkullSatamon at first but eventually, they got to their target and rubbed a lot of damage into SkullSatamon.  
  
"Monodramon, are you alright?" Ryo asked as his partner returned to his side. Monodramon nodded. Guilmon who was worried about his tamer came by Ryo's side and helped Ryo in waking Takato up. Ryo shook and shook Takato but he still had no response. He looked sympathetically at Guilmon. Ryo checked Takato's pulse rate. From what he felt, it looks like Takato's pulse rate is growing slower and slower by the minute.  
  
"I don't know how he'll survive, but we can't lose hope........." Ryo sighed to himself. He then returned to looking at the battle scene.  
  
"Bat surprise!" SkullSatamon shouted as tons of bats flew out from his hammer and covered Sakuyamon all over. Sakuyamon then shouted out and incantation, releasing her from the army of bats. Sakura petals started to form and circle her.  
  
"Sakuyamon, we have to win. We can't lose now......... We can't let Ryo down. We can't let Henry down; he's entrusted us with Suzy and we can't lose to this weakling now! Let us hit him with our full force!" Rika shouted from inside of Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon nodded.  
  
Sakuyamon held up her staff. Her staff started to glow pink and petals started to circle it, forming a huge gigantic ball. She then clicked her shoes and then the whole ball turned into four separate foxes which headed straight for SkullSatamon.  
  
"Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon shouted as his hammer shot straight through Sakuyamon's attack and nailed her straight in the stomach. She then growled in pain and turned back to Rika and Renamon. They both lay on the ground, exhausted from the impact.  
  
SkullSatamon floated towards Rika and Renamon. Renamon, with the last of her strength stood up and defended her tamer. Even thought the fox's attempt was brave, SkullSatamon still had the upper hand. He knocked Renamon to one side and held Rika up by the chin.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo shouted. He lay Takato down and ran towards SkullSatamon and Rika, not thinking of anything else except for saving his precious Rika. Ryo ran and got nearer to SkullSatamon. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up into the air by an invisible force.  
  
"What's happening?" Ryo shouted as he was lifted higher and higher in the air. Suddenly, the invisible force making him float turned into chains, restraining him to one side of the wall.  
  
"Great job SkullSatamon, you may do whatever you wish with the girl", Shaun said as he suddenly appeared out of the blue. He smirked evilly as he looked up at Ryo. Ryo looked disgustedly at Shaun as he tried to free himself.  
  
"I've got to help Rika! Argh!" Ryo shouted as he felt himself being whipped. He looked around but there was no sign of anything. He looked at his body and saw blood dripping from his top. His top was ripped in the middle, caused by the whip he felt from before.  
  
"What the heck......... What's happening?" Ryo shouted in pain. Shaun's smirk got even wider than his first.  
  
"Well my dear Ryo, every time you try to break free, you get whipped. Simple, eh? Simple but yet, evil at the same time........." Shaun explained. Suzy and the remaining digimons looked disgustedly at Shaun, making him more proud of himself.  
  
"Ryo, don't try saving me. You'll just get whipped again and again. Please, just try saving yourself and the others........." Rika trailed of as tears ran down her cheeks. Ryo was saddened by what Rika had just said. He couldn't let anything happen to Rika, not before he confronted her with his feelings for her.  
  
"Argh!" Ryo shouted as more pain rushed into him. His top was now tattered and torn. Blood and sweat covered his upper body. Everyone's attention was drawn to Ryo. He held back his tears as he tries covering his suffering.  
  
"Stop it now Shaun. You've gone to far........." Suzy shouted, making a bold statement. She marched straight up to Shaun without any other feeling except for disgust in her eyes. She was about to slap him but she was pushed backwards by Shaun's aura.  
  
"I don't have time to mess with little children", Shaun said as he turned his back towards the others. Suzy fell down and held her aching back.  
  
"Suzy's just as good as the others. Even though she is younger, she is still a tamer and she's a whole lot better than you!" Lopmon shouted as she ran straight towards Shaun. Shaun turned round and held his staff up. A whirl of light shot out of the staff and zapped Lopmon, turning her into an ornament.  
  
"No!" Suzy shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. She was about to run to her partner but she was held back by Monodramon and Guilmon. They then turned their attention to something else.  
  
"Enough is enough Shaun. You've done too many damages already......... Don't you ever stop?" Takato said as he tried to stand up. Shaun turned around, amazed at what he has just heard.  
  
"I think you should at least try to walk first before you even think about challenging me........." Shaun laughed. Ryo got mad at Shaun's insult. He tried breaking free once more but even though his hopes were high, Shaun's power still had him strapped to the wall. He was now sweating badly and the pain he's feeling is growing larger by the minute.  
  
Shaun picked Takato up by his shirt and held Takato just above himself. He grinned evilly as he looked at the weakling. He then smirked.  
  
"You know Takato, if you weren't that stubborn, you could have made a great apprentice......... With your good looks, you'll keep me entertained at night and with your courage and will, all my work will be carried out to its very best", Shaun laughed.  
  
"Why the heck do you think I'll ever work for you, Shaun?" Takato said angrily as he spitted Shaun's face. Shaun's anger made him throw Takato down.  
  
"You weakling! If you work for me, you'll have more strength and more power. Now you haven't got a chance but to die!" Shaun shouted.  
  
"Even though physically I haven't got a chance against you but if my hopes are high, I know I'll go far!" Takato shouted. The ground under them shook hard. The earth under them cracked, stopping just inches behind Takato. Takato then closed his eyes.  
  
"What's happening? SkullSatamon, be on your guard, leave the girl for later", Shaun ordered. SkullSatamon nodded and threw Rika just under where Ryo was strapped, just like a stuffed animal.  
  
Takato glowed a sparkling red glow. His eyes turned ruby as his hair turned flaming red. A red orb floated out of the cracks in the earth and stopped just in front of Takato. The orb burst into million pieces of shattered glass and circled Takato.  
  
Slowly, the circling glass carried Takato upwards into the air. The circling glass got smaller and smaller by the second until it completely covered Takato. Takato then started to glow again and started to grow in size.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion where Takato was floating. There were smoke everywhere, shielding Takato from everyone's view. The smoke then gradually faded away, revealing a huge fiery bird.  
  
"The Ancient Phoenix!" SkullSatamon and the other digimons said in unison. Their partners looked confusedly at them. Ryo had his mouth opened due to the shock. Rika gained the strength to get up and gazed at the fiery bird. Suzy and the digimons stared, not knowing what to say.  
  
The phoenix looked at Shaun and SkullSatamon. It flapped its wings hard, flames flying in every direction. The phoenix then flew close to Shaun and SkullSatamon,  
  
"However ancient you may be, you're still weak to me!" Shaun shouted. He held up his glowing staff which released beams of lasers towards the phoenix. The phoenix didn't even flinch at Shaun's attempt. The phoenix flew over Shaun and blew his staff away, breaking it into million tiny pieces.  
  
"What happened? Cool, I'm free!" Ryo said as he landed on the ground. He then fell to the ground, holding his wounded chest. Rika, Suzy and the digimons ran over to Ryo and aided him with his wounds.  
  
"I told you that you should have saved yourself......... What were you thinking?" Rika scolded Ryo who blushed furiously. Suzy took out a towel she smuggled from the spa and wrapped it around Ryo's chest. Ryo smiled and thanked Suzy. Then, everyone's attention turned to where Shaun and SkullSatamon were fighting the phoenix.  
  
"Skull Hammer!" SkullSatamon shouted as he tried hitting the phoenix. The phoenix held up one of it's wings, sending magical fiery dust towards SkullSatamon. The dust stunned SkullSatamon and the phoenix flew towards it, sending flamethrowers towards SkullSatamon, disintegrating him.  
  
"No, it can't be! Now, you'll have to deal with me!" Shaun shouted as he glowed dark violet. Before Shaun could do anything, the phoenix flew straight through him. Shaun was then paralyzed. The phoenix then turned to look at Ryo.  
  
Ryo knew what he had to do. He got up; sweat dripping down his face and upper body. He took out his D-arc and transformed it into his sword. The sword grew in size and changed into a sapphire sword. He walked slowly towards Shaun.  
  
The phoenix flew higher in the air. Shaun returned to his normal state, looking straight at Ryo. Shaun got ready to battle.  
  
"Don't think without my staff I can't win, I still have my powers and you're still injured", Shaun babbled. Ryo smirked. Shaun started to recite an incantation. Ryo lunged forward. He then noticed that his sword was slightly different. It was glowing purple.  
  
"What's happening?" Ryo asked, looking at his sword. Then, beams of red light shot into his sword, making it grow larger. Ryo then knew that the phoenix had transferred its power to his sword.  
  
"Now, you're dead!" Ryo shouted as he slashed his sword through Shaun, who tried shielding himself with his magic. Shaun's eyes opened wide as he felt scorching hot metal slash through him. Shaun then disintegrated, leaving a red gemstone.  
  
"Cool, The Gemstone of the South!" Ryo said as he picked up the gemstone. Then, his sword glowed again, releasing a beam of red light. The red light turned into the phoenix. The phoenix flapped it huge wings, heating up the whole castle. The roof of the castle then collapsed, letting in a ray of light.  
  
The phoenix stared at the tamers and their partners. It had a strange look in its eyes. The tamers backed away, Ryo in front of everyone else. The phoenix then glared at them all......... Then, it screeched a loud and painful screech, then it looked back at the tamers with anger in its eyes.  
  
********************  
  
Bboyz: I'm really sorry for the delay. As you can see, this chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones so I'm sorry for that too.........  
  
Jenrya: Sorry, I have nothing to say for this chapter.  
  
Bboyz: So, he's lost for words. Anyway, please R & R. I've stayed up late for two nights trying to finish this chapter and I'm glad it's done now! Yippee! Anyway, enough with boasting about me, thank you to all my reviewers. You'd have probably guessed the coupling by now. I'll make it official in later chapters ok? Ok, that's all for now! 


	6. The Black Tulip of Doom?

Bboyz: Hey guys! Still remember me? Well, I'm just going to be short here since I haven't updated in ages. I've been busy with my exams, then I had to go to my grandma's and then I was busy with my website which is http:digitalrealm2003.cjb.net . Anyway, I don't know how well this chapter's going to be since I haven't written in ages. Here it goes:  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Black Tulip of Doom?  
  
The phoenix screeched louder as it flapped its wings harder and harder, sending little flares of fire around the area. The tamers took cover someplace safe while the angry phoenix's screech continues. Then, something exploded from the right wall and dust spread everywhere.  
  
Out of the smokescreen, came out another phoenix; a digimon to be precise. Suzie took out her D-Arc to analyze the new digimon. At first, the D-Arc didn't work but as time passes, the D-Arc started reading the data and displayed some information.  
  
"Zhuqiaomon, a mega digimon of the virus type. Hey, it's Zhuqiaomon! That's great news right?" Suzie said as she looked at everyone else. They all had worried looks on their faces. Zhuqiaomon looks like he's about to attack the other phoenix when suddenly, the latter quiet down. Zhuqiaomon flew higher into the sky, followed by the ancient phoenix. The duo made a really fascinating display with them circling each other across the sky, leaving streaks of red flaming smoke.  
  
Then, the ancient phoenix flapped its way down to where the tamers were, leaving Zhuqiaomon flying above them, circling them non-stop. The tamers looked up at Zhuqiaomon. They had no clue on what's happening. Fire started to come out of Zhuqiaomon and circled the tamers. It formed a huge barrier around the tamers which Zhuqiaomon carried with him as he flew of the building and onto an open space.  
  
"Tamers, how good to see you again........." Zhuqiaomon finally spoke as they all landed and settled down. The tamers looked at them with owe.  
  
"You've definitely changed Zhuqiaomon......... What's the secret? Maybe I can make this wildcat change too?" Ryo joke. His joke was answered with a punch on the arm from Rika who had forgotten that Ryo was injured for being strapped by Shaun. Ryo bit his lips, holding back the pain as he held his wrapped up scars on his chest. Rika looked worried and held Ryo to give him support. Ryo chuckled.  
  
"I don't know how you did it but she's changed", Ryo joked. Rika blushed and slapped Ryo gently on the back. The others laughed but then turned their attention to the ancient phoenix that lay motionless behind them all.  
  
"Is he going to be alright Zhuqiaomon? What's going to happen to Takato? Will he change back or will he stay like that?" Suzie asked. Then, the attention was brought to another figure. Lopmon. Lopmon was turned into an ornament. Suzie's eyes started to water but she held back the tears and stayed strong. She walked slowly to the ornament and hugged it. She held her D-Arc in front of the ornament but nothing work. Her D-Arc displayed a black screen. Her eyes watered even more and this time her tears poured their way out. She then hugged the ornament even tighter than the first time. The other looked at her sadly.  
  
Upon seeing this, Zhuqiaomon closed his eyes when one of his red flaming orbs floated its way towards the Lopmon ornament and Suzie. The orb then disappeared into the ornament. The ornament glowed and light shot out form when the orb had entered. Everyone covered their eyes. Then, Lopmon shook out of her statue state and lunge into Suzie arms. The others looked at Zhuqiaomon again.  
  
"What? Can't an old Mon turn a new leaf?" Zhuqiaomon said sarcastically. The tamers smiled while Suzie and Lopmon neared Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"Master, I thank you for saving my life........." Lopmon said as she bowed down to Zhuqiaomon. With his wings, Zhuqiaomon lifted Lopmon onto her feet. Lopmon was shocked at this.  
  
"Lopmon, I am not your master anymore. You are free and you were destined to be a partner to a human........." Zhuqiaomon said as he looked into Lopmon's round black eyes.  
  
"What brought the change Zhuqiaomon? I'm fascinated", Ryo asked. Ryo still holding his aching scars and was seated next to Rika. Zhuqiaomon gave a nod to Ryo and he turned to face all the tamers.  
  
"I now approve of digimon evolving alongside human. After the D- Reaper incident, you all made me reconsider what I believed in and ever since, I tried to be nicer to everyone but of coarse, I am still the most fearsome one", Zhuqiaomon explained. The tamers nodded.  
  
"After what I believed was the era of healing in the digiworld, humans came back. I thought for sure that it was you but I was wrong. The torn the digiworld apart and made their own empire. We, the sovereign had no choice but to withdraw since they had powers beyond our beliefs. I the knew that you humans should be better at taking care of this situation than we digimons........." Zhuqiaomon added.  
  
"Luckily, after activating your gifted powers with the orbs scattered around the digiworld, it gave us powers to fight. Thus, now that Takato has released the powers of the orb, I can start protecting the south region again".  
  
"What about Takato? What's going to happen to him?" Rika asked. They all turned to see the exhausted ancient phoenix. The phoenix then glowed a bright red glow and shone brighter as time passes. Beams of red light shot in many directions. The tamers were surprised and also scared at the same time; worried of what will happen to their friend, Takato.  
  
The glow then decreased in size and then shaped into a human form; the form of Takato Matsuda. The glow then faded slowly, revealing a very weak looking Takato lying on the earth. The tamers ran to their tired out friend and tried waking him up.  
  
"I don't think your friend will wake up anytime soon......... he's too exhausted and has used up most of his energy transforming into the ancient phoenix", Zhuquaomon explained. The tamers turned back their attention to Zhuquaomon. Ryo had Takato lay on his laps.  
  
"So, why did he change into the ancient phoenix then?" Suzie asked.  
  
"Well Suzie......... Takato has received his element, The Element of Transformation. Till now, the element was hidden safely until it reacted to Takato's strong will and determination. He's able to transform into four legendary beasts; the phoenix, the tiger, the dragon and the turtle according to different situations........." Zhuqiaomon explained.  
  
Takato started to move a little and tossed around for a few minutes until he finally opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked up into Zhuqiaomon eyes.  
  
"You've been listening, haven't you young one?" Zhuqiaomon asked. Takato nodded. Takato then stood up. The other tamers stepped back. Zhuqiaomon glowed red, followed by Takato. Slowly, Takato was lifted up into the air and floated next to Zhuqiaomon, facing his friends.  
  
"What's going on now?" Suzie asked the others. They didn't have a clue of what will come next. They all looked up to Takato who just put on a weak smile.  
  
"Well guys, I have to leave the group for now......... I have to train my new powers so I can control them properly. I'll join you guys again when I'm done. Say hello to Henry if he's back before me ok guys?" Takato explained. The group nodded. The group turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Ryo!" Takato shouted. Ryo turned around and faced his friend. They both smiled at each other for a while.  
  
"You'll take care of them, won't you?" Takato asked in concern. Ryo nodded. Takato nodded back. Ryo then turned back around and lead the group away from where Zhuqiaomon and Takato were.  
  
"May all the powers be with you, young tamers........." Zhuqiaomon whispered as he watched the group walk further away from them.  
  
= = = Azulongmon's cave Eastern Central = = =  
  
"Young tamer, you are now ready to go and complete your training", Azulongmon said as he faced a boy in a green hooded robe and a white bunny digimon. The boy lifted the hood and his silver grey eyes locked with the eyes of the Sovereign digimon.  
  
"What do you mean by saying 'go'?" Henry asked the mystical blue dragon. Azulongmon then looked down at the young tamer in front of him.  
  
"You know, as in 'Get the hell out of here' sort of go", Azulongmon explained sarcastically. Henry sweat dropped, "You have mastered most of your powers young tamer but you still need to find an energy source that will complete your training thus, making you have complete control of your powers".  
  
"You mean I haven't got proper control over my magic yet?" Henry asked. Azulongmon nodded, "But I thought I've already been able to use all the attacks you've taught me?"  
  
"Yeah, and the ones he's been aiming at me while I'm flying? You mean those aren't enough? My body still aches from those attacks", Terriermon added.  
  
"He healed you after every single time you got hit........." Henry hinted. Terriermon sweat dropped.  
  
"Can't a guy exaggerate once in a while........."  
  
"Well, there are still attacks that you will learn on your own that surpasses the magical attacks that I have thought you. This will be granted to you once you have found that energy source. The energy source belongs to you and to you only. It will never move from its place until the day you discover it", Azulongmon explained, "The energy source is located near the hot springs you discovered your element. It is hidden in a forest........."  
  
"Oh........." Henry said as he nodded. Henry then stood up and walked away from where he was talking to Azulongmon. He then stopped before exiting the doorway. He put both his hand together and closed his eyes," Thank you sensei........." Terriermon flew onto Henry's shoulder and they both made their way out.  
  
Azulongmon nodded as Henry and Terriermon disappeared from his sight. Then, Azulongmon closed his eyes and glowed. The doorway was then shut. He then opened his eyes and left.  
  
= = = Forest of illusion Eastern Central = = =  
  
"I wander why they call it 'The Forest of Illusion'. Got any ideas Terriermon?" Henry asked his partner. He got no respond. He turned around to see the white bunny asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled a little and then paused in his walk. Henry closed his eyes and focused. He sent out aurora waves so he could detect the energy source he was looking for.  
  
Henry sighed. At the moment, his magical waves haven't stumbled upon anything that could even be related to magical energy source. All he could sense was trees and water lapping on the lake.  
  
"Don't you know sending out waves won't work here?" a voice asked him out of nowhere. Henry turned in every direction in search of the voice. He then closed his eyes again and focused. This time, he sensed a human boy a few feet away from him. He then focused on the boy who then advances towards him.  
  
Henry jumped out of the way, waking Terriermon up from his long nap. Terriermon quickly noticed the situation and jumped onto a branch. In front of him were two boys dashing and zooming here and there. He knew that he wasn't able to help his tamer at this rate since his feet were to short for running. He only had his big ears to fly but even though he can fly quite fast, the two boys' speed were way off his abilities.  
  
"Who are you?" Henry asked as he landed on a strong branch and then hopped again, avoiding the other boy slamming into him. They speed picked up again as both the boy and Henry played chase. Henry kept avoiding the boy as he tried to slam into Henry.  
  
"Multiple illusion!" Henry shouted. Four more illusions of Henry appeared, jumping here and there avoiding the other boy.  
  
"Great move tamer, but I learnt that when I was six......... This is getting nowhere, Striking Snowfall!" the boy shouted. A grey cloud suddenly appears above them and poured out piles upon piles of glowing white snow. Henry, all five of them try avoiding the snowfall but one by one they were knocked down.  
  
"Gotcha tamer!" the boy shouted as he landed onto the real Henry. The other four illusions disappeared as the original one was hit by the magical white snow. Henry was under the odd boy. Silver eyes locked with dark brown ones. The boy flashed a smirk on his face as he withdrew himself from where he was.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Henry asked as he struggled out of the magical snow. To no avail, his struggle was not a success. The boy laughed from where he was standing and creped Henry out.  
  
"The name's Lyle. I'm one of the members of the Dark Element", Lyle introduces himself. Henry tried to bolt up from his position but he then remembered that he was trapped under a pile of white glowing snow.  
  
"You're one of the causes that digimon get hurt in this world. You poison digimon to do your dirty work. You are sick, you hear me, SICK!" Henry shouted with rage. Lyle laughed hysterically and then calmed down. He held out his hand and a magical black tulip appeared.  
  
"Even if I am sick, that doesn't mean we can't rule the whole dimensions of the Digital World........." Lyle continued but was hit but a small green ball. They both turned around to see a Terriermon flying towards them both.  
  
"Terriermon, you're safe!" Henry said, relieved. Lyle flashed a smirk on his face. He raised one of his hands and summoned a fire ball. He then turned to face Terriermon.  
  
"Have a blast, literally........." Lyle said as more fire balls shot out of the original one that he summoned. Terriermon tried to dodge every single one of them but he was also hit by a few. Then, Terriermon flew closer to Lyle, around him and then under him, "Stop wasting my time rabbit!"  
  
"Thanks Terriermon", Henry said as he stood up from where he was. Lyle was shocked that Henry got out form his glowing sticky snow, "Don't under estimate the power of a great digital partner". Terriermon then flew into Henry's arms. Henry chanted a few incantations and healed Terriermon.  
  
"Don't think you'll get away easily this time tamer", Lyle said as he summoned fire balls and bolts of electric in both his hands, "Fire and electric does the job quite nicely, don't you think?"  
  
"Let's roll Terriermon!" Henry said as both he and Terriermon started to glow green, in tune with each other.  
  
"Fiery shocker!" Lyle shouted at the top of his voice as he pointed both his hands straight towards the duo. Henry and Terriermon started to speed up towards Lyle, avoiding every single attack he threw at them. Henry held Terriermon's ear and they both slammed into Lyle, knocking him down.  
  
"You'll pay for that you brat!" Lyle cursed as he got up. He then floated into the air and shone a dark purple colour. He too called out a few incantations. Then suddenly, the sky around them turned dark as thunder clouds stacked above them. Lyle's light purple hair rose as the gusty winds blew them upwards. His dark brown eyes were jet black. Rising even higher into the sky, he looked down at Henry and Terriermon.  
  
"So, you want to play games eh......... Well, let's play chase then!" Lyle shouted as he pointed to the duo under him. Streaks of thunder aimed for the duo but missed as they avoided it. Both the tamer and his partner dashed as far away from Lyle as possible but their effort was resulted with little success. Lyle kept flying nearer and nearer to them as time passes.  
  
"What can we do now?" Henry asked.  
  
"Use one of your shielding powers!" Terriermon shouted as a streak of thunder headed right towards them. Henry held up his hand and a shield appeared around them both, blocking the attack. Lyle smirked.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he asked. He raised both his hands as the clouds gather around him, "Say you prayers tamer for soon, you'll have to say goodbye!" Lyle threw let go of his hands as they fell back down beside him. Ten streaks of thunder hit the shield and broke the spell. The thunder streaks then slammed straight at Henry, giving him quite a shock. The shock lasted for quite a while. Lyle laughed as he saw the suffering Henry was going through. Terriermon haven't lost hope in his tamer and blasted a bunny blast towards Lyle.  
  
"So, you too want the same fate as your tamer? I guess that's fare", Lyle said after disintegrating Terriermon's bunny blast. He pointed towards Terriermon and shot a white thunder bolt.  
  
"NO!" Terriermon shouted as Henry dove in front of him and took the hit. This brought more laugher to Lyle. Henry then snapped out of the effects of Lyle's attacks.  
  
"You won't beat me with those attacks!" Henry said but his body wasn't agreeing with his words as he collapsed onto the ground. Lyle smirked.  
  
"So, you want some more eh? Take this!" Lyle blasted bigger bolts of high voltage thunder towards the two. They both got up to their feet and dashed for the nearest shelter. Luckily for them, there was a cave nearby. They ran straight into the cave for shelter.  
  
"This is a peace of chocolate fudge cake. I'll just destroy the cave!" Lyle shouted hysterically. He gathered all his energy, combining all the four main elements for his final strike.  
  
"Black Tulip!" Lyle shouted as all the energy he gathered turned into an enormous black tulip and went straight towards the cave. The impact caused the cave to explode into million of tiny boulders which lead to a cave in.  
  
"That should take care of them........." Lyle said as he smirked as floated away from the scene.

* * *

Bboyz: What happened to Henry and Terriermon? Hahahaha......... Are they still alive? You might have some guesses in you head but I won't tell you! Anyway, sorry for posting this up really late. I've been really busy with all kind of stuff. Please Review. You reviews are the inspiration I need to carry on with this fic.  
  
Terriermon: Yeah right, just get it done already......... I'm tired.........  
  
Bboyz: Where's Jenrya?  
  
Terriermon: (poked a familiar head next to him) Asleep since the last time you posted up a chapter.........  
  
Bboyz: Who cares......... anyway, it's 1:30am and I need to go to sleep before my parents find out I'm still awake. Expect more great stuff soon!


	7. Encounter with the Dark Elements

* * *

Bboyz: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting......... It's just that I've been really busy with school and life and other stuff that you don't have to know. I'll cut it short and start the fic.  
  
Terriermon: Hey, what about me? Don't I get a say before the fic starts?  
  
Bboyz: Nope (cuts to the fic)

* * *

Chapter 7: Encounter with the Dark Elements  
  
Ryo stopped. He looked around him searching for something. The others stopped too and wandered what Ryo was doing.  
  
"What's up Ryo?" Rika asked. Ryo shrugged.  
  
"I thought I heard Henry and Terriermon but it must have been my imagination........." Ryo answered. Suzie looked up to Ryo with an extremely happy expression on her face.  
  
"You mean you heard Onii-san and Terriermon?" Suzie asked. Ryo nodded and sighed.  
  
"Well, I thought I did......... Let's get going. We still have two more gemstones to locate", Ryo added as he started walking, leading the group with Rika and Renamon at the back.  
  
---- Infinity Mountain == File Island ----  
  
"What's happening Kazu?" Jeri as she heard her friend gasped. Jeri, Kenta, Guardromon, Marineangemon and Leomon went closer to Kazu to see what was going on.  
  
"Well, I was surveying the energy sources when I spotted this", Kazu explained as he pointed on his screen. The screen shows a huge green aura, glittering.  
  
"What's that?" Kenta asked. He pointed to an extremely huge energy source coming towards the File Island.  
  
"WHAT! I didn't notice that! We have to get ready for anything that might happen because that huge thing is headed our way", Kazu shouted.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Jeri asked. Suddenly, the door behind them opened as bright light shone into the room. They saw a figure coming in.  
  
"Guys, the time is nearly approaching. You guys should pack up in here because you guys are moving to a safer place. This island will be damaged, even though we've already put a barrier around it", Ray explained.  
  
"What about the primary village?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"Digimons have been sent to save the village. The Harmonious ones are trying their best on expanding secondary village, which is where the eggs are going to be transferred. You guys will be going there too. Secondary village is hidden from all so it's safe. Jeri, you will meet Leomon there", Ray added.  
  
"Ok, but what about you Ray?" Jeri asked. Ray smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about me......... I have other work to do", Ray said. He turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"That guy can be creepy sometimes........." Kenta said.  
  
"I heard that!" came a voice from outside. Kenta sweat dropped.  
  
"Then again, he can never be serious for too long........." The others laughed and started packing.  
  
---- Outside the room == Infinity Mountain ----  
  
"Laugh all you like because you won't be able to laugh that much soon. The time is nearly approaching........." Ray said as he took out his D-Arc from the inside pocket of his white robe.  
  
"Transport!" Ray shouted as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
---- Southern Canyon == Southern Central ----  
  
"Guilmon, lets get going. You've been resting every half an hour since we left Zhuqiaomon. We'll never get anywhere if you keep this up", Takato said.  
  
"But me tired Takato", Guilmon answered. Takato sweat dropped as sighed. He thought back on what Zhuqiaomon had instructed them.  
  
---- Flashback ----  
  
"Takato, you have nearly mastered the arts of transformation. This is excellent. But you still need another thing to complete the training, The Core of Transformation", Zhuqiaomon explained.  
  
"Where can I get that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't really know. It's hidden somewhere. Only you and Guilmon will know when the time comes. The core belongs to you and to you only it will react", Zhuqiaomon answered.  
  
"So now Takato, go and get the core and save the digiworld", Zhuqiaomon added.  
  
---- End flashback ----  
  
Takato looked around after he opened his eyes. He felt something calling out for him. Might it be a sign from the Core of Transformation? He looked at Guilmon who shared the eager look on his face.  
  
"It's near", Takato said. Guilmon nodded and got up.  
  
From on top of a pile of rocks, a figure stood watching both Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"So, it's near eh? Well then, I just have to get to it before you to do", The figue said as he jumped of the pile of rocks and dashed onto the rocky plain.  
  
---- A while later == Southern Canyon ----  
  
"Is that it?" Takato asked as he and Guilmom stood on the edge of the canyon while looking down to a small den made of rock.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got here, a pair of losers trying to find the Core of Transformation. I've got news for you pal, you're not getting it because it's mine!" A figure in black said as he confronted Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato asked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" The guy threw of his black robe, revealing himself as a normal looking teenager.  
  
"You're a human, just like me. So, why should I be scared of you?" Takato asked. Guilmon growled as the boy came nearer. The boy stood inches away from Takato. They were of the same height.  
  
The boy had brownish hair with jade green eyes. He put his hand on Takato's chin and lifted it up. He let go and then laughed.  
  
"Foolish! Even thought I may look to you as an ordinary teenage boy, but do you have the power to do this?" The boy threw balls of fire onto the ground which exploded, resulting in a thick smoke.  
  
Takato and Guimon jumped backwards and searched for the boy. They found him floating in mid air, looking straight own at them. He laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato asked again, searching for an answer.  
  
"I am Troy of the Dark Element", he introduced himself. He then took out what looked like a dark D-Arc. He held it high on top of him.  
  
"Transformation activates!" Troy was spun around by a whirling orange light which covered most of him. The light then disappeared revealing Troy dressed in orange with tattered bat wings coming out of his back.  
  
"Two can play at that game! Transform!" Takato shouted as fire started to flood him from his leg up towards his head, enveloping him. The fire then blew out revealing a human sized phoenix. Takato sore up into the sky towards Troy.  
  
"You won't get me easily bird brain. I have an advantage over you", Troy said.  
  
"And what's that?" Takato asked sarcastically. Troy then disappeared in thin air. Takato looked around, trying to find Troy. Then he saw Troy reappearing above him.  
  
"I still have a human body!" Troy shouted as he shot powerful orange beams towards Takato. Takato was hit and fell down to the ground.  
  
"Takato, are you alright?" Guilmon asked. Takato nodded. He reverted back to his normal self, "Me want to help you out Takato".  
  
"Alright then! Lets go and get him", Takato said with determination. He once again raised his fist into the air.  
  
"Dual transformation!" Takato shouted. This time, Both Guilmon and Takato were enveloped in fire. The phoenix reappeared again, this time with golden colored wings and also an additional pair of white angelic wings.  
  
"Talk about ugly........." Troy commented. The phoenix sore up into the sky, this time even faster than before. Troy was caught off guard and was sent downwards, pulled by the gravitational force.  
  
"You won't beat me that easily!" Troy shouted as he flew back up into the sky before he crashed onto the ground. Troy decreases the gap between him and Takato. He then lunged full speed into Takato and sent him flying into a pile of rocks. Troy shot more beams towards Takato which weakened him.  
  
"What do you think of my power now freshmen?" Troy asked as he smirked. Takato opened his eyes and saw Troy was aiming another beam towards him, this time, even bigger than the ones before.  
  
"Extragrandebeam!" Troy shouted. The beam went full force towards Takato. Takato with all the might that's left in him flew out of the way but a part of him was caught in the attack.  
  
"Argh! Guilmon, I think we need to revert back to our normal self and change our plan........." Takato said. The phoenix glowed a bright red color and then divided into two and reverted back into Guilmon and Takato.  
  
"We'll just beat him the good old way!" Takato said weakly as he held up his D-Arc, "MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Both Guilmon and Takato were again enveloped in bright glimmering light and came out as one. Gallantmon.  
  
"Huh, you won't get much anywhere using a tin can like that", Troy laughed.  
  
"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Galantmon asked sarcastically. He then floated into the air and glowed once more, turning himself into Gallantmon Crimson Mode.  
  
"A change of costume, big deal........." Troy said. Gallantmon CM flew towards Troy with his sword raised.  
  
"QUA VADIS!" Gallantmon CM shouted as a green beam shot Troy. Troy summoned a shield and shielded himself from the attack. After the attack finishes, he threw away his shield. Troy crossed is arms and laughed at the sight of Gallantmon CM.  
  
"Impossible!" Takato shouted from inside Gallantmon CM.  
  
"Most things are possible for me! Extragrandebeam!" Troy shot another beam towards Gallantmon CM. This time, it hits him flat onto the ground. Gallantmon CM de-digivolved back into Takato and Guilmon. Both bodies lay weak on the ground. Troy flew downwards to survey the two weak bodies. As he reached them, he laughed and had a triumph look on his face.  
  
"I told you that you were no match for me........." Troy stopped as he felt a gentle breeze coming towards him. He smelt the air. He then flew back up into the air.  
  
"Transformation!" Troy shouted as his dark D-Arc glowed again. This time Troy turned into a huge brownish Gargoyle, his ancient beast transformation. Troy started to flap his wings, forming strong gales. Dark clouds started to form as the wind blew harder and harder.  
  
"This is the end of you tamer", Troy laughed evilly. His wings started to flap in the direction of Takato and Guilmon, pushing them further and further towards the edge of the cliff. Troy's wings then glimmered black and shot out blades towards Takato and Guilmon. Guilmon used all the power he had to shield Takato who was still unconscious.  
  
The blades hit Guilmon on the back, sending him and Takato off the cliff and into the canyon. Troy flew his way towards the canyon and watched as both Guilmon and Takato fell helplessly down. He then saw the rock den at the bottom of the canyon.  
  
"Exrtagrandebeam!" he shouted aiming for the sides of the cliff. The rocks shattered and fell following Guilmon and Takato," That'll really take care of them".  
  
---- Infinity Mountain == File Island ----  
  
"Time to go guys........." Ray said as he waved to the three tamers and two digimons. Suddenly, the weather changed drastically. Kazu, being the last one to go in paused before being warped to the Secondary Village. He turned around and saw a trail of black smoke coming towards File Island.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Kazu asked.  
  
"That's the child of destruction. He's that one the Dark Element's been looking for", Ray explained. They both watched as the trail of smoke suddenly stops at Primary Village. They both saw that the trail was made by a teenage boy about their age.  
  
"Hey, there's still a digiegg there!" Kazu shouted.  
  
"That belongs to him. We tried our best but it wouldn't budge at all........." Ray said sadly. He turned to face Kazu," You should get going now". Ray pushed Kazu into the warped field. Ray then turned around and saw that the child of destruction has gone.  
  
"Pity he doesn't have a clue what's coming for him", Ray said sadly. He took out his D-Arc and vanished into thin air.  
  
---- Northern Central == Central ----  
  
Ryo and the others are still walking around, searching for the next gemstone. They stopped by a forest which was in the middle of a huge and hot desert. Suzie and Lopmon were drinking from a nearby spring and Rika and Renamon were searching for some food to eat while Ryo and Monodramon kept the look out.  
  
Suddenly, the whole scene was bombarded with bombs. The group reunited and got ready for whatever that was coming their way. After the smoke cleared, they saw five figures on top of an Aidramon.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryo asked as he held out his sword. The six laughed. Two of them walked a few inches forward. The two boys were teenagers, the same age as Rika and the others. One had light purple hair and brown eyes while the other had brown hair and eyes.  
  
"We're the Dark Elements. Don't you recognize us?" The one with the brown hair asked. The groups gasped. Suzie hid behind Rika and Ryo. The digimons got ready for battle. One of the remaining four of the Dark Elements raised one of his hands and sent out waves that knocked the digimons backwards. Ryo raised his sword and went forward to challenge him.  
  
"Be careful Ryo", Rika said. Ryo looked at Rika and winked.  
  
"Don't worry wildcat, I'll be fine", Ryo said. Rika smiled. Ryo once again move forward to challenge the Dark Elements. The one that knocked the digimons down stood up and jumped of the Aidramon. He seems to be the same age and height as Takato and Henry and was wearing a black cape.  
  
"Greetings tamers, we heard that you guys are trying to stop us. Is that correct?" The boy asked. Ryo clenched his fist and raised his sword.  
  
"You bet it is!" Ryo shouted. The boy smirked evilly.  
  
"Well......... Before I kill you I give you the privilege of knowing my name. I'm Isaac of the Dark Elements", Isaac introduced himself. Ryo raised his sword (how many times has he done that?) up to Isaac's chin.  
  
"I don't care even if you were Isaac Newton; you're still one of the Dark Element and needs to be destroyed!" Ryo said. Isaac smirked again.  
  
"Well, well, well, aren't we cranky today?" He said sarcastically and took out a sword of his own. He withdrew himself from Ryo who did the same exact movement. They both looked at each other. Blue eyes locked with violet eyes. A breeze blew by.  
  
At the same exact moment, Isaac and Ryo lunged forward towards each other. Their swords met one another as they struggle to hurt the other. They dueled until at last, Isaac had the upper hand when Ryo fell down on his back and accidentally. Isaac placed his sword right under Ryo's chin to prove his almost victory. The Dark Elements cheered as the tamers were now scared of what will come next.  
  
"You see Ryo, you'll never beat us. We've more advanced techniques and powers than you guys do........." Isaac explained," There's no one that can save you now Ryo........."  
  
"Don't lie; you were just lucky I accidentally tripped over your stupid cape", Ryo said as he laughed a little triumph. Isaac was annoyed and raised his sword for the final blow. Isaac drove his sword down, targeting Ryo on the chest.  
  
"WHAT!" Isaac shouted as his sword failed in killing Ryo but was collided with a magical wand, one that is very familiar to him. He raise his head and looked at who was in front of him, "YOU!"  
  
"Missed me?" a boy in white robe asked him. Ryo opened his eyes and looked up to the boy that saved him. Ryo smiled.  
  
"Misty cloud!" the boy shouted. His magical wand glowed and unleashed a blinding blue mist.  
  
"Twirling Tornado!" Isaac shouted and a mini cyclone came out of his sword and blew away the mist. He now only saw the boy standing there alone, with no sign of Ryo.  
  
"So Isaac, why aren't you frustrated like those times before when I beat you again and again?" the boy asked. Isaac smirked.  
  
"Ray, even though you've mastered a few more worthless tricks after our departure, I still know that evil will gat the last laugh........." Isaac explained.  
  
"Is that so?" Ray asked sarcastically.  
  
"Rage of the Dragons!" Isaac shouted as his sword transform into two dragon smoke figures.  
  
"Mist of the Fire Dragon!" Ray shouted as his wandRod turned into red mist surrounding the two smoke dragon figures. The mist slowly wrapped around the two smoke dragon figures, dissolving it. Isaac was now frustrated.  
  
"Tell me again, who gets the last laugh?" Ray asked. Isaac raised his hands. The two boys that were standing on the Aidramon jumped of it and joined Isaac. And then, another boy jumped of another Airdramon, leaving only one member of the Dark Elements alone on the remaining Airdramon.  
  
"Ray, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Lyle, Troy and Zack. They all agreed in joining the Dark Elements to have the power of conquering the dimensions of the digiworld", Isaac explained.  
  
"So, you're going to cheat again eh? Two against one", Ray asked. Isaac smirked.  
  
"When you can't win, cheat", Isaac added. Ray closed his eyes, disgusted by Isaac. He raised his wand towards the sky.  
  
"Power of the duo elements!" Ray shouted as the earth and the wind started to ripple. A barrier formed around the Dark Elements and the tamers. Ray opened his eyes and smirked. Isaac was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.  
  
"This can't be! He has mastered the one technique that I can never learn........." Isaac screamed. The other members of the Dark Elements looked at him," With this barrier activated, it doubles the power of the sword that Ryo possesses and also make them faster in attacks".  
  
"Very clever........." Ray said sarcastically, now joined by the eager Ryo.  
  
"Who care, we still have the upper hand!" Zack explained. The members of the Dark Elements nodded. Isaac's face brightened up again.  
  
"We have more men power than you two do", Isaac said and smirked. Ray didn't say a word and raised his wand, ready for battle. Ryo did then same. The quietness of the scene was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting something?" a figure asked from on top of a pile of rocks. All attention was drawn to the voice. Standing on the pile of rock were two figures. Their faces were not seen because they were standing in front of the rays of sun.

* * *

Bboyz: Sorry, I had to stop here. I have a whole week of exam starting tomorrow and I have to revise. I think I'll probably be able to update after Friday so please, don't lose hope 'cos I won't give this fic up!  
  
Terriermon: Who are the two figures on the rocks? Tell me, please.........  
  
Jenrya: Hey guys, what's up? (Bboyz and Terriermon turned to face Jenrya who looked like he has just woken up from his beauty sleep).  
  
Terriermon: Just the usual.  
  
Bboyz: If you want to find out, you'll just have to wait for the next update! Hahaha, till then, bye!  
  
Jenrya: Not again......... (sweat dropped) 


	8. Element Secrets

* * *

Bboyz: Like always, sorry for updating really late. It's been a few months since I last posted up a chapter right? Why? It's simply because.........

Terriermon: Here he goes again with one of his lame excuses.........

Bboyz: Hey, my excuses aren't lame, they're logical!

Jenrya: (sigh)

Bboyz: Here's my most truthful answer......... I've been lazy, that's all.

(terriermon shuts up and walk out of the room)

Jenrya: Ok, with that done, we should get on with the fic. BBoyz doesn't own anything from Digimon and this fic is in no way associated with Toei and those big companies. This is just a fan-based fic.

* * *

Chapter 8: elements secrets

--- Flashback ---

"Power of the duo elements!" Ray shouted as the earth and the wind started to ripple. A barrier formed around the Dark Elements and the tamers. Ray opened his eyes and smirked. Isaac was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.  
  
"This can't be! He has mastered the one technique that I can never learn........." Isaac screamed. The other members of the Dark Elements looked at him," With this barrier activated, it doubles the power of the sword that Ryo possesses and also make them faster in attacks".  
  
"Very clever........." Ray said sarcastically, now joined by the eager Ryo.  
  
"Who care, we still have the upper hand!" Zack explained. The members of the Dark Elements nodded. Isaac's face brightened up again.  
  
"We have more men power than you two do", Isaac said and smirked. Ray didn't say a word and raised his wand, ready for battle. Ryo did then same. The quietness of the scene was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting something?" a figure asked from on top of a pile of rocks. All attention was drawn to the voice. Standing on the pile of rock were two figures. Their faces were not seen because they were standing in front of the rays of sun.

--- End Flashback ---

Ray recognized the voices and smirked. Ryo and the others still had their visions towards the two shadowed figured. One of the figures jumped into the air while the other disappeared into the air. Both figures reappeared beside Ray ready for battle. Lyle and Troy were dumbstruck at whom they saw, standing in front of them all.

"Missed me?" one of them asked. Suzie gave the most cheerful cry as she saw her brother winked at them. Henry was dressed in what seemed like a wizard's outfit. He had green turtle-neck shirt with dark green sides, a dark green cargo and a viridian cape. He held in his hand a glittering metallic green staff (A/N: what's with the green?).

"Don't forget me", said the other voice. They were all glad to hear the cheery voice of Takato. His clothes are mostly red with hints of magenta here and there.

"It's can't be!" Lyle exclaimed, "The cave should have........."

"Sent me to my graves? Yes indeed, it should have but you see, the thing is with good guys, they get out of rocky situations unharmed, right Terriermon?" Henry cut off.

"Yeah!" Came a voice from behind Suzie, Rika, Lopmon and Renamon. They all turned to face the direction the voice was coming from and saw two other figures. The figures could be seen from miles and was made out as Terriermon accompanied by Guilmon.

"And you? You were supposed to be diving to your doom but survived. How was that possible?" Troy asked Takato.

"Well, you just have to thank out elemental inner powers. Well, I think so anyway", Takato explained and sweat dropped. He scratched the back of his head. Ray and Henry fell to the ground (A/N: Anime style!!!). They both got back up and Ray shook his head.

"You see........." Ray said as he turned around to face The Dark Elements, "They were sent to retrieve the core energy of their elements, but somehow, you lot found out about their mission".

"That was my entire idea", Isaac interrupted.

"As I was saying......... These powers were not only waiting for Takato and Henry to find them, but they were also moving closer to the chosen tamers. When their were in dangerous situations, the core powers sensed it and made to them right away, thus giving them full abilities to their elements", Ray explained.

"Reminds me of the good old days........." Isaac whispered slowly under his breathe.

"It sure does, doesn't it Isaac?" Ray asked sarcastically. He was the only other person that heard what Isaac had muttered. Isaac smirked evilly.

"Well, it's not like things are the same nowadays. I've realized that I have more potential than what I was sent to do", he explained.

"You and your ego", Ray said worried.

"So, since you are satisfied now that we are all even in number, than I see no other reason to not fight you........." Troy said. Takato smirked.

"Even though you did get the core elements, you still can't under estimate our powers", Lyle said as he smirked. A purple tulip appeared in his hand as he took a whiff of it.

"And why's that", Henry asked.

"Since Ray hasn't given you all the information, let me fill you in........." Isaac added. Henry and Takato both looked at Ray questioning. Ray shrugged, "Well, you might know this but we too were assigned elements and for your information, we have discovered our core elements ages ago".

"What? Ray shouted in disbelieve. He shook his head.

"Ray, you should have paid more attention then, Ray. You might be the reason of deaths to your new allies today", Isaac teased. Ray fumed.

"You knew this all along?" Henry asked. Ray nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yes and no. I did know they too had elements but I never knew they had the power to unite with the elemental cores......... You are wiser than I thought Isaac".

"Beams of the Dragons" Isaac shouted as he directed his sword towards Ray. The beams were a few inches from Ray when he disappeared into thin air.

"Scared?" Isaac shouted not knowing where his rival was. Ray reappeared a few feet floating from where he stood and smirked.

"Who's scared? Daggers of the Water Dragon!" Ice daggers, similar to the ones of Renamon's, only bigger were formed in front of Ray as he made movements with his hands and made their way towards the Dark Elements. The four members jumped in every direction avoiding the falling mini icebergs.

"Rock vines. Phoenix twister!" Henry and Takato shouted as they started to glow. Vines started to spout from under the Dark Elements and attempted to bind them. A hologram of a phoenix appeared above Takato and shot fire balls towards the Dark Elements.

"Fire slash whip. Rock dome!" Lyle and Troy shouted. Fire started to burn the vines and a dome made of rock formed, concealing the Dark Elements from anymore attacks.

"Care to explain?" Takato asked Ray.

"Gladly, but why don't we show them a taste of our powers when they come out?" Ray asked. Both Henry and Takato nodded. Ryo, Rika and Suzie sat and watched them. Ryo was transported back to the others by Ray just before the fight started.

"Transformation!" shouted a voice from inside the rock dome just before a huge gargoyle broke through with Troy, Isaac and Lyle on his shoulders. The threesome floated of the Gargoyle and was ready to battle.

"I need to help them too!" Ryo said. Ray and Henry then made a barrier around the three remaining tamers and all the digimons. Ryo was trapped inside.

"You aren't qualified to fight them yet Ryo but the time will come soon enough", Henry explained.

"You know what to do don't you?" Ray asked. Both Takato and Henry nodded. Ray held his wand with both his hands and closed his eyes. Then he raised his wand into the air, shooting out green, red and white beams.

"Trio Elemental Unite!" Ray shouted. The three beams collided and formed one huge white beam that enveloped them all. Henry and Takato floated into the air, a few meters below Ray.

"Summon activate", Ray shouted. Both Henry and Takato glowed brightly.

"Summon Earth!" Summon Fire!" Henry and Takato shouted. Elemental forces came spiraling around them, ready to attack. Both the spirals of elements headed straight for the Dark Elements who avoided them narrowly except for Troy who got hit badly and transformed back into his human form.

"We are in no state of fighting! Retreat!" Isaac held up his sword and with a slash, all the members of the Dark Elements were retrieved onto their Airdramons. They headed east and left the battle field.

Ray, Henry and Takato then stopped glowing. Henry and Takato fainted but were saved by Ray who floated down towards Ryo, Rika and Suzie with Takato and Henry in his arms.

After a few minutes of being out, Henry and Takato started to wake up. Suzie splashed some water onto their faces which made them bolt up from their laying position. Suzie jumped onto Henry and hugged him tightly, making him a little blue in the face.

"I'm glad you're safe Onii-san!" Suzie shouted at the top of her voice with tears rolling down her cheeks. Henry then hugged her back and comforted her.

Guilmon and Terriermon were busy talking to the other digimons while Ray sat quietly looking towards the direction that the Dark Element flew to. He closed his eyes. Everyone saw that his was giving out a small aura. He then stopped.

"So, Henry, Takato, I expect you have questions for me. So do you Ryo and Rika. Please ask away and not waste much time here", Ray said, still having his back towards them.

"So, they have elements too hah? What elements do they possess?" Henry asked. Ray stood up. He turned around and walked up to all of them.

"For that, we have to see a holographic picture first", Ray explained. Henry looked confused but he didn't say much since he was still waiting for Ray's answer.

"Everyone, hold hands and form a circle", Ray directed. They all did what he directed without any hassle. Ray summoned a hologram view and out from the earth came a projector, projecting what looked liked for huge ball of gas.

"Henry, you possess the element of magic, but......... your magic is influenced by the forces of nature so your true element is actually the earth element. You have both the powers to use earth and magic. You and Lyle are connected by the same planet which is Venus", Ray explained. One of the floating balls of gas inflated, showing them the planet Venus.

"That explained why Lyle was able to sense me easily........." Henry muttered.

"Takato, you possess the element of transformation but have you ever wandered why you changed into the phoenix the first time you transformed rather than the other three legendary beasts?" Ray asked.

"Not really, I never thought of it", Takato answered.

"Well, you powers are actually sourced by the planet Mars. You own the powers of the fire elements. Troy too possesses his power from the planet Mars", Ray explained.

"Ryo, you have the control over the wind element under the guidance of planet Jupiter. You and Zack are both have the power of Jupiter. I do not have too many information of this element since I've never encountered enemies that use these kinds of elemental attacks against me".

"Rika, you have the power to summon the element of water. You have the power to control water under the guidance of planet Mercury. There's another member of the Dark Element that possesses this power but I can't seem to recall her name".

"It's ok. I think we'll soon know anyway", Rika said.

"I hope not. You and Ryo still needs to find your elemental core, actually, you still need to discover your elements. I repeat, the main elements of earth, wind, fire and water are big elements that can still be divided into smaller powers. These are the powers you need to discover before you can use such strong powers........."

"What me element?" Suzie asked. Ray paused and then smiled.

"To tell you the truth Suzie, I don't know but I sense a great elemental power within you......... I just can't put my finger on it yet", Ray replied.

'Does she actually possess the power that the digital ancestors talked about? She's still little though to handle such powers......... I can't believe I haven't looked at this matter sooner......... And Ryo, he doesn't only possess the power of Jupiter......... He was amongst the ones summoned to use the powers Isaac and I use, but what happened? He's forgotten everything. And there's also something strange about Rika........." Ray thought to himself.

"Ray, do you her me?" Rika asked. Ray snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them all.

"So, what's your element?" Ryo asked.

"You have to be ready to accept this. Well, it's not going to be too big of a shock but here goes. You four, are under the guidance of the inner planets and having the powers of the four natural elements. While for me and Isaac, we are different from you", Ray paused.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"We are influenced by the powers of the outer planets. While Neptune, Uranus and Pluto are still unknown, Isaac and I possess the power from Saturn, the element of destruction".

The group looked shocked as the hologram showed them a view of planet Saturn. The whole planet is filled with natural phenomena and destruction.

"Unlike you four, Isaac and I are able to use our powers from all the inner stars since the powers of Saturn are really exclusive. Since the early years me and Isaac are rivals, we both haven't found ways to use the power of Saturn".

"And then, Isaac gave up being the good guy and used his powers for evil so that he can find the power of Saturn. The Harmonious Ones cursed him so that he will never be able to use that power and he swore that he will wreck havoc upon the digital world, in every single dimensions".

"So, have you found ways to use the power of Saturn?" the digimons asked.

"Yes, yes I have but not entirely. You see, the power of Saturn doesn't just cause destruction, it can also help others. Remember the 'Power of the duo Elements'? That's one of the powers Isaac can't learn anymore. That's one of the powers of Saturn".

"Wow. Isaac seemed frustrated when you used it. It must be powerful", Ryo finally said. Ray nodded.

The hologram in front of them exploded but didn't hurt them. They were only thrown back a few inches.

"The planets are unbalanced. This might cause damage to all the dimensions of the digital worlds, and also the real world. We must act fast. Let's go and find Ryo's and Rika's elements and also the gemstones".

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?" a voice came from under Ray's cape. A cute little patamon flew out.

"Oh yeah, this is my patamon. You haven't met him. He just joined the group after a returned. He used to stay on Infinity Mountain, guarding the place where the others are but now, he needs some exercise so I brought him along", Ray explained.

"Hi!" Patamon said cheerfully.

"Hey", they all said at the same exact time. Patamon flew towards Ryo.

"Hi Ryo, don't you remember me?" Patamon asked. Ryo looked confused. Ray then called Patamon back.

"Let's get going.........what's happeneing?"

* * *

Bboyz: Sorry, it's short but I haven't written in ages so that's al for now. What powers does Ray possess? How does Patamon know Ryo when Ryo himself didn't know Patamon? What's actually happening at the end/cliffhanger?

Terriermon: I'm tired, let's just post this up and get it over and done with.

Bboyz: Ok. But I apologize because there might be some changes in the story like the number of members in Dark Element. I used to say there were six but there's supposed to be only five. That's probably all. Sorry especially to Xtremequeen666 who's might have been waiting for me to update. SORRY x 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000. can you count that much? Well, make it infinity!


End file.
